


Daniel and Betty Bold and Beauty

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks





	1. Chapter 1

(Detty style of Pride and Prejudice)

Hey detty fans I have a new detty fanfic for you to read and enjoy, this one is AU as I decided to put my detty on classic tale of Pride and Prejudice. Now I don't own Jane Austen nor her work nor Ugly betty, so please don't sue this a idea that struck in my head.

Before starting this Fanfic, I want to point out a few things.Yes, like I promise this fanfic is some what based on the classic novel of Pride and Prejudice.But it is in the style of Ugly betty which everything is based in modern days, New york, same characters,

Characters:  
1\. We all know Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy is a classic love story and to me the remind me of Daniel and Betty. I will try to make Elizabeth and Darcy's character will come through Daniel and Betty. Betty like Elizabeth will be independent and strong. While Daniel will be stubborn and a player. But somewhere in the middle there will be trials that will change both them for the better.  
2\. Hilda, she reminds of so Mrs. Bennett, now I would make totally overemotional, but I will make sure that will do whatever it takes for Betty land Daniel. And the character of Mr. Bennett reminds of Ingracio will be in the story to support Betty in her path toward independence. Also Justin will be playing his normal self.  
3\. I will be adding Claire and Bradford into the story. Also Alexis will be in the story but she will a natural sister of Daniel with difficult backstory.  
4\. Becks will in the story as he inspires the character of Mr. Wickham. So yes Daniel and Becks won't be best friends but enemies.  
5\. Amanda and Marc will in this as well as they inspired the Characters of Caroline and Charles Bingley-(but gay in the case of Marc)  
6\. Willi hmm I am not sure yet she might be this fanfic but if she was definitely reminds me of Lady Catherine.  
7\. Sorry no Henry, no Gio, which means there will be no Mr. Collins inspirational character because I was disgust by his character and really didn't care for him but I think Becks/Mr. Wickham will be nice fill in.  
\- I hope like the story, please review if have any questions let me know enjoy :) I already chapters 1 and 2 up chapter 3 daniel and betty will meet :)

 

Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Inner beauty of Betty Suarez"

Tuesday, September 30, 2008 Dear Journal

My mother always taught me that the true beauty lies withis and that is what people truly look for in a person, well my mother died before I turned ten, now I am twenty-three years old, and starting to go by the words of my mother, but sometimes I wish have the great outlooks of my sister Hilda, but I don't want to be her, I like who I am, and I know my sister wants best for me as in the past I have heartbroken by men, but now I decided that I need to take charge of my life, focus on my career as starting working at MODE magazine, with the editor in chief Daniel Meade. Despite my sister's of asking my new boss out on a date just because he is single and rich, but I promise myself not to get romantically involve with anyone till I find out what I want in life. Thanks for listening to me journal will tell you how my first day went.

After Betty Suarez finished her recent journal entry, her pappi, Ignacio called her down for breakfast, she went down to see her sister Hilda, and her son Justin already eating breakfast then Betty said,

"I see you started breakfast without me."

Then Ignacio pulled out a fresh of pancakes and said, "Don't worry Miha, I have fresh plate for you."

"Thank you, pappi" as she kissed on cheek and got the plate from her father hands.

Betty then sat down as ate her breakfast there was awkward silence between Hilda and Betty then Hilda could no longer hold it in as she said,

"So Betty, today is your first day of working at mode and I was wondering if you have giving any thought to what we talked about ."

Ignacio asked, "Talked about what?"

Betty said, "Nothing Pappi."

"Nothing, Betty come on think just think about it you and Daniel Meade."

"Who is Daniel Meade?" Ignacio confused

"Betty's new Boss." Justin told Ignacio

"Betty's new single, handsome, rich new boss." Hilda mentioned

Ignacio said, "I am not liking the sound of this."

Betty replied, "Nothing to worry, Pappi and Hilda, I haven't even met Mr. Meade yet, and even if I do meet him, I have no interest what so ever of dating him ever."

Hilda said, "Why not, Betty he is single, handsome, and rich. He prefect for this family."

"Hilda, if you like him so much then why don't marry him?"

"Well, I would love to betty, but I am already married to the man I love, Santos. but he is away at war remember." Hilda told Betty

Betty said, "You remind us everyday Hilda, I want to marry for love not marry for money, that is why got this job to save this family the poor house."

Pappi said, "Betty is right, Hilda, and stop pushing about this whole marriage thing ok."

"Hey, I wasn't pushing Betty to married the guy I was saying to give him a chance on him." Hilda said

Betty had enough of this conversation, "Ok enough, I have to go to work bye" as gave everyone and hug and a kiss goodbye while giving her sister hug Hilda gave a magazine with Daniel Meade on the cover as Hilda told Betty,

"Please, just give the guy the chance you never know he might the one."

Then Betty left along with the magazine to head off to her first day of work. While on the Queens subway heading to Manhattan Betty took a look at the magazine Hilda gave as read on Daniel Meade, and wasn't surprise to read that he one most eligible and notarize bachelors in New York. Then she thought to herself this didn't persuade her one bit to presude Mr. Meade as she was only there to assist at his job and not his love life.


	2. The Real Mr. Daniel Meade

In Manhattan, Mr. Daniel Meade the Editor in Chief of MODE was on his cell phone talking to the woman he spent the last night with, as he kept calling her sweetie, pumpkin pie, and very sweet candy name you can thinkof, and no it was just because he was sweet man, it is because he was so drunk from the night before he no clue what her name was. After hanging up the phone he couldn't wait to see he his beautiful assistant he has hired since the last 10 assistants he had didn't go well. Then Daniel made his presence know to his new lovely assistant as he made his to her desk and she was turned towards the view of the New York. Then Daniel used his manly voice and said,

"Beautiful View isn't it, but I bet it is not beautiful as you are."

Then the person turned as Daniel was surprised to see his father Bradford Meade sitting on his assistant's chair as he said, "Why Thank you, son for saying that, but I don't think that it is apporaite to tell your father,."

"Dad, what you are doing here?"

His got up the as followed Daniel into his office, "Well I was here to check on you, and when saw that you not here, but I have the gracious of meeting your assistant Heather, nice looking woman."

"Yeah she isn't she." Daniel said, "Speaking of which where she is?"

Bradford replied, "I sent her home."

Daniel shocked, "Dad, why?"

"Daniel, please do you think I am that stupid to let you hired another beautiful woman as your assistant, I don't think so "

"But who is going to be my assistant?" Daniel asked

"Don't worry, I have a new assistant arriving for shortly, and believe me she is prefect for this position." Bradford said.

Daniel knowing this wasn't good wondering who his dad could have hired.

Betty then enter the main office amaze how big it was it like she enter a totally different world then a woman said,

"Hello, How may I help you."

Betty to turned to talked with the receptionist as she told her, "Hi Betty Suarez, I am here to see Daniel Meade."

"Yeah uh, listen Betty, I am Amanda but, you must be mistaken, there is no way Daniel Meade will be able to see you." Amanda told her

Betty asked, "Why is that?"

Amanda giggled, "You got to be kidding, I mean look at you, you are total mix and match fashion disaster, I mean the only way Daniel will see you is if you are either his new assistant or here before and after piece."

Then suddenly a overjoyed stylist man behind of Amanda said, "What's the drama ladies..." then he turned and saw Betty he shocked as he immediately got cell phone and took a picture of her.

Betty blinded by the flash of light she asked, "Excuse me, who are you? And why are taken a picture of me."

The man said, "Oh I'm Marc, and Amanda you must tell me who this fashion nightmare is?"

Amanda told Marc, "Marc this is Betisy Torez"

"It's Betty Suarez actually, would just please pointed to Daniel Meade's office."

Marc said "Oh, just go straight through the tunnel and his office will be towards the right."

Betty smiled, "Why thank you, Marc and it has been nice meeting you both."

Amanda ran out her reception desk as she run to slap on the back of the head. As Amanda yelled

"Why in the heck did you lead that woman to Daniel for?"

Marc said, "Because I dying to see her get dissed and dismissed by Daniel Meade himself."

Amanda smiled and said, "Marc, you are total genius"

Marc replied "Thank you, but come on lets go see the embarrassment."

"Right there with you" Amanda

Then Amanda ran through the tunnel hoping to enjoy in watching the humiliation of Betty Suarez.  
Daniel still wondering what his father had up his sleeve, looking into his father's eyes he could tell he was bluffing and Daniel made he call him on it.

"Dad, please just save the trouble, and admit you are bluffing and tell me where Heather is hiding."

Bradford shook his head in disappointed. Daniel didn't care for the look of disappointment he was given, but then heard a female voice say,

"Excuse me."

Both Daniel and Bradford turn to see woman dress up in hideous poncho then Daniel said,

"Excuse me are here you here for the before and after shoot."

Betty giggled, "No I am Betty Suarez, I am looking for Daniel Meade?"

Then Bradford came toward Betty as he said, "Why hello, Betty I am Mr. Bradford Meade, Owner of Meade publications, we spoke over the phone."

Betty shaking Bradford Meade's hand, "Aww, yes Nice to meet Mr. Meade, I am glad you gave me such a opportunity."

Daniel confused and bewilder as said, "Wait hold on, Rewind, what is going on here. Dad who is this?"

Bradford chuckled as he pulled Betty toward face to face with Daniel and said, "Daniel meet your new assistance Betty Suarez." Then turned to Betty and said, "Betty meet my son Daniel Meade."

Betty smiled at Daniel as she put out her hand, "Hello Mr. Daniel Meade I am Betty Suarez."

Daniel didn't shake Betty's hand as told her this, "Miss. Suarez?"

"Please call me, Betty" Betty said

Daniel didn't listen as continued, "Miss. Suarez, I don't know what my father told you but, this is just a big mistake, you see I already a have assistant, a assistant that fits my standards."

Betty sighed, "I see well, I am sorry Mr. Daniel Meade, but your father hired, not you, and I know I might not compare to your other assistants, but I assure you that I am hard working and that I will treat you with respect as long so you show the same to me."

Bradford impressed, but Daniel was not so pleased, "Dad, you can't be serious about hiring this woman as my assistant, I mean just looked at her"

Betty hurt by Daniel's harsh words almost made her but Bradford insist she stays as he told her.

"Betty, please forgive for my son's rudeness, but can you give me and my son a moment."

"Yes, of course Mr. Meade."

Then Bradford tuned to his giving him the eye he yelled, "Daniel, we need to talk now!"

Daniel and Bradford aside from Betty into Daniel's office as Bradford hit his son on the back of his head, then Daniel yelled,

"Ow, What that was for?"

Bradford yelled, "For being a prick, no you had no right to treat Betty like that, Now go and apologize."

Daniel shaking his head, "No"

Bradford then said, "Daniel, I didn't make myself clear, apologize, or I will take one third of MEADE and give it to Betty,"

"You won't dare" Daniel hisses

Bradford showing a smirk as he wasn't bluffing not one bit and he told Daniel, "Really, watch me" Then Bradford called out "Betty!"

Daniel then realizes his Father was in deed not bluffing so Daniel yelled, "Dad wait! Fine I will apologize to Betty."

Bradford said, "Good, oh and if tried to fire her, You'll be the one fired. Do you understand?"

Daniel asked, "Why you doing to this to me, Dad?"

Bradford walked toward his son as he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and told him, "I am doing this because I love you, son, and you need to learn responsibility and I am sure that you'll learn a thing or two from Betty."

Daniel sighed, as he walked out his office and back to Betty and said, "Betty."

"Yes, Mr. Daniel Meade"

"Please call me Daniel."

"Ok Daniel." Betty said.

"I am sorry about before and." Daniel then put his hand in front Betty said, "It is nice to meet you."

Betty smiled as she was impressed to see Daniel Meade actually being nice as she took his hand and shook then said, "Nice to meet you too."

While Daniel and Betty shook his Bradford stood right the middle of them and said,

"Great, I am sure you two will make a great team."


	3. What Could go wrong but to make it right

Dear Journal: September 30th, 2008

Hey Journal well I am on my lunch break I have nothing better to do, and journal these past few working at MODE have been draining me, I mean people don't respect me here my boss Daniel Meade, I mean is he just been nice to me because his father hired me , but he is giving lame chores to do and I am not one bit involved with him working his first issue of MODE. I wasn't hired to be a maid for Daniel Meade was to hired to help with his job, and I think it he is not taking meseriously. I have to come up with something to show Daniel that I am more than just being the assistant that gets him coffee and bagel. I will show what Betty Suarez can really do.

Write to you later,

Betty

After lunch Betty headed back to her office, as she seen Daniel was phone she needed to

speak him about her duties as his assistant. So trying to not disturb him Betty walked into his office, then Betty could heard Daniel's conversation and wasn't to advertizer or a photographer, but a woman named "Sweet Bottom" as Daniel was telling how cute her bottom was then Daniel turned he chair as he said,

"Yeah, don't worry sweet bottom, I will make sure. " then Daniel saw Betty in front of his desk.

Daniel sighed as finished with, "Listen, sweet bottom, I gotta go work. Bye" then Daniel hanged up, and then Daniel and Betty shared this awkward silence as then Daniel asked,

"What it is? Betty?"

"Oh I am sorry, Daniel but um I need to talked you."

Daniel getting ready to head off as he said, "I can it wait, Betty?"

"No, it can't Daniel um listen your father didn't hired me to be your slave, he hired me to help with the magazine."

Daniel didn't care what Betty had say as started walking off as Betty followed him he told Betty,

"Betty, I know you want to help, I but I don't need your help, ok I am doing just fine handling this magazine, now if excuse I have a date to go to."

As Daniel and Betty walked out together they were stopped by Bradford as he asked,

"Where are you heading off to."

Daniel lied, "Well I was heading to meeting with one of advertisers, right Betty."

Bradford turned to Betty asked, "Is that true, Betty?"

Betty couldn't tell a lie and she wasn't going to start now, "No, sir, Daniel was going to go out a date with some girl named Sweet bottom."

Daniel growled, "Damn it Betty."

"I'm sorry Daniel."

Bradford said, "Betty, there is no need for apologies, and thank you for telling me the truth, Daniel, call off your date, because you and betty are working late to make sure your first issue goes out without a hitch, and that you are ready for first photoshoot for the front page. Well two you better get work see you at the shoot tomorrow."

After Bradford left Betty turned to Daniel as he didn't at look at her Betty knew he was upset with her telling on him but, she had to so Betty told Daniel,

"Daniel, I am sorry, but I couldn't lie to your father, I am not a good liar and I will never lie for anyone or to anyone, and I hope you understand that."

Daniel still says nothing and didn't give her one glance Betty hated it she asked, "Daniel. Please look at me and say something."

Daniel sighed and said, "Betty, you are a snitch, you are under my father's payroll not mine, but if he says we should and stay your work that is what we'll will do but Betty, I suggest that you let me do my job as you do yours, now go call "Sweet bottom" and tell her I will be canceling our date because my big mouth of an assistant."

Then Daniel stormed off and slammed the door shut and Betty knew this will long horrible night for the both of them.

It was close to 11:00pm and Betty stood there at her desk watching Daniel working on his cover page for his first issue, Daniel didn't ask not once for her help or her opinion the only think she help with it was getting coffee and fetching his food. Now bored out of her mind Betty needed to go home and get some sleep. So she walked in to Daniel's office knocked on the door and asked,

"Daniel?"

Daniel say nothing

Betty cont. "Daniel? if you don't mind? if I can go home?"

Daniel not looking at her as he stay considerate on his he said, "You have everything set for the shoot tomorrow."

"Yes, everything is booked Daniel, but um Daniel, no disrespect on your cover page, but seems a little bit too flashy. "

Daniel looked at Betty as he lay back on this his chair, and said in a smarty pants tone, "Oh really, what makes me you think that?"

Betty replied, "Well um, first off a bunch of woman skimpy outagaous outfits, standing in front of a head on car crash, I thought you might want to try something more nice and settle."

Daniel chuckled at the idea, "Betty, nice and settle doesn't go anywhere this business okay, this is and rough and edgy fashion world okay, I know what I am doing."

"I am just trying to help, Daniel."

"Help ha, like you did when snitch to my father, please, Betty, I don't need to help you, so yes you can go. I will stay to make sure everything is prefect for the layout." Daniel told her

Betty sighed, "Fine, I will see you tomorrow at the photo shoot then."

Daniel not paying any attention to Betty as he said, "Yeah"

Before betty was about to leave Daniel's office she mumble out the word, "Asshole" hoping the Daniel wouldn't hear but Daniel asked, "What did you say?"

Betty sighed, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"That is what I thought." Daniel hissed then head straight back to work.

Betty heading out of the offices MODE very pissed on how rude Daniel was to her, some part just want to storm back into his office saying that she quits but, No she didn't do that she was waiting for the elevator to take her down as she waited she looked around and there she the glass frame with giant Orange letters of MODE written across from it then suddenly a light bulb flashed on her knowing she had a brilliant idea, she rushed home to get started the prefect front page for Daniel's first issue stay up half of the rest of the night work on it.

It was finally morning Betty woke up from by her pappi as he said,

"Good morning mija "

"Morning Pappi," as she stretched out she asked, "What time is it?"

"Close to 8:30 am why?"

Betty's eyes popped her sockets as she realize that she had over slept and that photo shoot starts at 9 and it took an hour to get ready and to get work then Betty screamed,

"Oh my god, I am going to be late!"

"Oh mija, clam down, you've been working all night, have some coffee and something eat."

Betty pushing her father out her room, betty told her father, "Sorry, no time, but I will have something to eat at the photo shoot."

"But mija"

"Sorry pappi, love you, bye" then Betty shut the door her father as she got ready for work, and head out the door as fast she could hoping she could make it in time for the photo shoot.

At Photo shoot Daniel a nervous wreck, constantly moving back and forth looking at his watch thinking where in the hell was Betty, Amanda seeing Daniel so off edge she always knew had to clam him down, so making her way towards him putting her arms around him as she whisper in his ear,

"Hey loverboy, looks like you need some relaxing."

Daniel pushing Amanda away from as he told her, "Amanda, I really like to, but now is not the great time."

Amanda asked, "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you can help me find a way to fired Betty." Daniel replied

Amanda smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Working on it."

Then Amanda headed to some dirty work as Daniel was then relieve to have Amanda working for him, then Daniel heard the screams of Betty yelling, "Excuse me, pardon me," then without looking Betty barged into Daniel dropping her work on the ground, Daniel yelled,

"Betty! Where the hell have you been, the photo shoot was suppose to start a half an hour ago, and my father is excepting to see something done by the end of the day."

Betty said, "Well, Good morning to you too Daniel, I am sorry but I was working late on something, something you should see."

"Betty, I don't have time to take a look, what we have a photo shoot to work on." Daniel yelled

Then Bradford into the conversation, "Yes you do."

Daniel surprised to see his father, as he said, "Dad, you are here early?"

"Well, I wanted to see how the photo shoot was going." then Bradford saw the setup was in shocked as he hoped this wasn't the idea of Daniel had for his first cover issue. Then asked Daniel,

"Daniel, please don't tell me this your cover, because if it is I am going to fired you right this second."

Daniel scared, "Why? what is wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with Daniel, it looks something from player magazine!" Bradford yelled

Daniel felt stupid, Betty feeling sorry for him knowing this was her time to show Daniel how dedicated to her job. Then Daniel was about to ruin her chance as he was about start to confess,

"Actually, Dad"

Then Betty step in, "You see Mr. Meade this is all my fault, you see this is Player photo shoot not ours. Right Daniel." as she gave him a wink to trust her.

Daniel nodded in a agreement, "Yeah,"

"Ok then what you are doing her at a player photo shoot?" Bradford asked,

Betty replied, "Right, well you see my fault again, I must got our schedule mixed up our photo shoot is next week" then she looked at and said, "Sorry Daniel."

Daniel sighed as he patted on shoulder, "It is ok."

"Well, then, Do you have something for me that I could see?"

Daniel not sure what to do, as just stood there but Betty step up again and said, "Actually, we do. Here I have copies for both of you." as she handed Daniel and Bradford, a sample of the cover she worked on which show a Digital enhanced photo of Daniel stand on the side of MODE glass entrance with a beautiful model on the other with the tagline, "Meet the new and fresh side of MODE".

Daniel said, "Betty, this is amazing."

Betty replied, "Of course it is Daniel, it was your idea."

Daniel smiling at Betty as his point of her as change in the past few minutes, for the first he was actually to have assistant like Betty, as he said, "Thank you, Betty but I couldn't have done it without you, " then Daniel turned to his father and asked, "So what you do think Dad?"

Bradford saying nothing at first as couldn't stop looking the cover then he looked up his son walked over and gave him a big manly hug, as said, "I couldn't have been any more proud of you son, well done."

"Thanks but really, you should thank Betty too ."

Bradford replied, "You are right," then he turned to Betty and said, "Thank you Betty, and show my appreciation we like to invite you to this first annual MODE ball tomorrow night."

Betty said, "Thank you Mr. Mea.."

Betty started to feel a little bit dizzy, both Bradford asked, "Are you ok, Betty."

Daniel concerned as well, "Betty, don't look so well."

"I am fine, really thank you and thank you for the invitation but I will think about it." Betty said

"Ok then well, better get going, make sure you have this copy of the cover blow up for the ball to be presented. " Bradford replied

Betty said, "Will do."

Bradford said, "Good then, Good job you to two, see ya at the ball I hope."

Daniel replied, "Thanks Dad, bye"

"Goodbye, Mr. Meade." Betty said

As Bradford left Daniel and Betty stood there then Daniel face turn to Betty direction, and said,

"Betty, I don't know what to say, except I am sorry for being a jerk and thank you."

"You are forgiven, and your welcome" Betty said, then of sudden Betty started to get dizzy again, everything starts to spin as Daniel began to worry as he said, "Betty, Betty you are ok."

Then Betty eyes flipped backwards then she fainted into Daniel's arms, as Daniel screamed for help,  
Daniel carrying Betty in his arms onto his office futon trying to wake up Betty, but no luck so he immediately called his family Doctor, Dr Michaels within minutes the doctor arrived Daniel frantically told the doctor what happened to Betty, The doctor before starting on Betty told Daniel to clam down and that he would his best to take of her. Then the Dr. Michael went over to Betty get vital stats such as heart rate which was normal, check her which they perfectly delitated then the doctor asked,

"Did she eat anything today?"

Daniel replied while bitting his nails, "I am not sure, Doctor what is wrong with her, is she okay."

The doctor stated, "Daniel, there is no need to panic, I think Betty will she just fainted from not eating.'

Daniel asked, "Are you sure she will be fine, is there anything I should do."

"Well, Betty might a wet towel place over that might help her wake up quicker, and make sure once she wakes up that she has nothing to eat and drink. Do you think can handle that Daniel, or do you need me to stay." The doctor said

"No, I can take care of her," then Daniel shook the doctor's hand as he said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Your welcome."

The Doctor left as Daniel looked to see Betty laying helpless as hated to see her like went off to the bathroom for a moment, taking deep breathe thinking what could have happen if Betty, splashing his face with water, he wipe the water off his then looked in himself in the mirror as thought to himself Betty was right he was asshole, especially the way he treated her. Then Daniel realize it was time for to change his asshole so he took his plain white handchief from his suit pocket and wet it as he went to Betty and patted the wet cloth on her, Daniel couldn't help chuckled at the moaning and groaning of Betty as that was good sign that she should wake up soon. Then Daniel realize he had to go and get something for eat and drink. So he place the wet towel on her forehead, leaned in kissed on her the cheek and whisper

"I'll be back Betty"

Betty didn't say anything but Daniel swore he saw her smiled, and that made smile to, Daniel leaving her note just she happened to wake up before he came back, walking out of his office he check on Betty one last time, sighed as he reminded her of sleeping beauty, wondering he was the prince to wake up with a single kiss, but then Daniel shook his as he thought to himself his wasn't no fairytale , and that they wouldn't ever be together like it that.

Fifteen minutes passed as Betty open to her eyes to see she was alone in Daniel's office she looked around hold her head as it felt like it was going to fall off her head, then she got up went up to Daniel's desk as she found a note with name on it she opened it, and read the following

"Dear Betty,

If you are wake take it easy fainted, don't worry everything is fine, I'll be back with food and drink for you under doctor's orders.

Daniel"

Betty amazed on how sweet Daniel was being to her it seem so surreal, but maybe Daniel

wasn't such asshole as she thought before, then a female voice said,

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has woken."

Betty turned to see Amanda by the door, "Amanda, Daniel isn't here but he will be back"

Amanda replied, "I know, and I was here to see you."

Betty confused, "Me? Why?"

Amanda then enter Daniel's office as she sat on futon and said, "There is something you should about Daniel."

Betty told Amanda, "Amanda, I have no interest what so ever knowing anything about Daniel."

"What if I told it had to do something about position here at MODE."

Amanda then had Betty interest as Betty replied, "Tell me?"

"Sit and I will tell you." Amanda said

Betty sat beside Amanda as said, "Alright, now tell me."

Amanda took breathe as she told Betty a story, "Betty, not long ago a girl like yourself, came MODE, she work for Daniel for several months, at first Daniel treated her like crap, but then Daniel started to seduce, then Daniel asked this to change everything about her, and she did because she was falling for him,"

Betty interrupted, "I am not falling for Daniel."

Amanda said, " I wasn't saying that you were."

"Oh, go on." Betty said

"Well, anyway she change a lot and thinking was going to win Daniel's heart, her heart ending up getting broken" Amanda said

Betty asked, "What happened to her?"

"Nobody knows."

"Why are you telling me this, Amanda."

"Because, Betty, I don't want you to be that the girl and at the rate are going and I think you'll be getting fired by the end of the month unless."

Betty asked, "Unless what?"

Amanda told her, "Unless, you play Daniel along, then Bam at the prefect moment quit."

"Quit"

"Quit"

Betty said, "I can't quit I need this job."

Amanda said, "I am sorry Betty, what is more important a job, or your self-respect."

Betty didn't say anything, as Amanda leaving she told Betty, "Think it about."

As Amanda she had a evil smirk on her face knowing that plan was working perfectly and that it just a matter before will become Daniel's assistant again.Was Amanda right, was she even telling the truth, Betty wasn't sure but as Betty thought more on what Amanda said she did make a valid point what was most important staying at a job where she doesn't get the respect she deserves or Quit and end up saving her dignity and self-respect. Right now, what she need to do was put Daniel in his place.

Daniel finally arrived back to see Betty up and atom, he entered his office to say,

"Hello, Betty, you are up and I have a bagel and coffee for you."

"Daniel."

Daniel didn't hear as cont. "I wasn't sure with café or decafe so got you both, and Betty I just want to say Thank you for helping me and sorry..."

Then Betty interrupted Daniel by screaming, "Daniel!"

"What?" Daniel yelled

"Listen, I thank you for trying to be nice and but I know what are up to and it is not going to work with me." Betty told Daniel,

Daniel confused, "Betty, um I have no idea what you are talking, but I suggest that you eat and drink something under doctor's orders."

Betty said as she grabbed her bagel and decafe coffee, "Fine, I will and Daniel, if you think a bagel and coffee makes up what do have done to me these past couple of days, you are sadly mistaken." then Betty left.

Daniel scratching his head not sure what just happen but she was right not bagel or coffee will make Betty see that he is not ass as she thinks he is, but how.


	4. Finding Something Special

Dear journal,

Tonight is the 1st annual ball some part of me really wants to go since this is the first ball have been invited to ever, but another part me is scared of going, people will not think I am worthy to be at this ball just because I don't look like them and besides if I did go have nothing wear . . . ,

Then Betty was interrupted from her Journal as Hilda called down right away, Betty

rushed downstairs into the living to see Hilda, Justin and pappi looking at baquet of daisies her favorite flowers and Dress covering bag laying on the couch, so curious Betty asked,

"Who are those for?"

Hilda walked over to Betty as she handed a card and then told, "It is for you."

Betty surprised, "Me! From Whom?"

"Read the card and find out Aunt Betty?" Justin said.

Betty opened the card as she read the following out loud,

Dear Betty,

I know that I can't ever make up for things I have done to you from the past few weeks, but I am trying to, So please don't let be the reason from you not going to this ball tonight, you deserve to have fun Betty. Don't worry I have arranged everything for you such as a dress and a limo which will pick you up at 7:00pm and wait fifteen minutes and the flowers well I just you might like since they are your favorite flowers. If you don't show up, I don't blame you. I hope it is ok. I call your home in regards to your favorite flower and dress size. Tell your sister Hilda thank you for the help. I hope to see at the ball tonight. With my deepest apologies and regrets.

Daniel

Betty then looked at Hilda and yelled, "You helped him."

"Yeah so, he asked very nicely." Hilda replied

"Hilda, you many times do I have to tell you I have no interest what so ever on dating Daniel Meade!" Betty yelled

"I know, you told a thousand times, but Betty comes it is a ball, you should go." Hilda suggested,

Justin said, "Yeah, Aunt Betty, this is the chance of lifetime."

Ignacio told Betty, "They are right, Maja, you should go, and it not you have to go with Daniel, unless you want, We just want to have fun."

Betty sighed as she didn't say a word took the dress and the daisies along with her to her room, as she lay them on her bed thinking about what to do. Then she looked at the clock to see it was 5:00pm she had less then two hours to get ready. Betty then thought about what her family said, she went back to her desk to her journal as she finished writing in her journal.

Journal tonight, I am going to a ball tonight.

At the Meade Mansion, Daniel was getting ready the ball as he his Tux on as he needed to do was put on his tie. Looking at himself at a mirror he saw himself very nervous, all he hopes that Betty would come which would definitely ease his nerves then he heard a knock on the door, as Daniel's mother, Claire entered his room and said,

"There is my handsome, Son."

"Hey mom, look beautiful as always." Daniel said

Claire seeing that he was having trouble with his tie as she said, "Thanks. Here let me help you with that."

Claire turned toward his mother as she helps Daniel with his tie Claire asked, "So is anyone special coming to ball tonight"

Daniel knew his mother would be asking, but he want to tell her about Betty but thought it would be best to keep it to himself, "Maybe."

"Hmm, yeah right, well there you go."

As Claire was finished with his tie, Daniel turned to looked himself in the mirror, then Daniel felt sad as his mother was considering she asked Daniel,

"Daniel, what's wrong."

Daniel sighed, "Just thinking about, Alexis"

Claire said, "Aww, Sweetheart, we all missed her."

"Knock, Knock" Bradford said, as he enters the room.

Daniel and Claire collected them then Bradford said, "There is my lovely wife and handsome son."

Daniel asked, "Hey dad, I have you seen, Betty?"

Claire mumbled, "Nobody special, uh."

"Mom, Stop, Betty is my assistant that is all." Daniel told his mother

"He is right Claire, and No, Daniel she hasn't arrived but I am sure he will be here soon, Ladies always like to be a entrance, speaking of which my darling we better get going we have to make our entrance." Bradford said

Claire said, "Of course." Then she hugs Daniel kissed him the cheek and whisper, "Good luck Sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too, mom"

Bradford patted his son of back and said, "Proud of you son, see ya out there."

Once Claire and Bradford Daniel once more looked himself at the mirror taking deep breathes as hope to God Betty would come.

It was 7:00pm and limo was here to pick up Betty for before leaving she looked once more at herself amaze on beautiful this dress looked on her. Also she couldn't how she made herself looked without the help of Hilda, and she swore that she could recognize her own self and then she thought about what Amanda said, "I change a lot because I was falling for Daniel." Betty shaking the thought out of her head as she went downstairs as Hilda, Justin and pappi were anotished how was beautiful Betty looked and Hilda just had to open her mouth and say,

"My lord, Betty, Daniel I wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off you."

Justin replied, "Yeah, Auntie, you'll be definitely the Belle at Ball."

Betty smiled as hugged both Hilda and Justin and said, "Thank you"

Then she went to pappi and asked "Pappi, What do you think? How do I Look."

Ignacio sighed as he hugged his daughter and kissed on the forehead then told her, "You look just like your mother."

Betty shed a tear as she said, "Thank you, pappi"

"Your welcome, now go you don't want to be late." Ignacio said

After one last family hug Betty left the house into the limo as she drove off to head to ball, hoping that she didn't make a mistake of going.  
"And there she was."

It 8:00pm sharp as it show on Daniel's watch as people started making their way into the ballroom and there was still no sign of Betty and was about to start the presentation soon, hoping for a little more time it was already too late when Bradford came from behind him and asked,

"Ready, Son"

"Yeah, did you see Betty yet?"

"Daniel, for the tenth time, no but I am sure will come in during your presentation. Now come on" Bradford said as lead him to front of the stage then grabbing as microphone he said to the quests,

"Excuse me, fellow guests me, my son Daniel are happy to have you here to present to you the new fresh face of MODE, and without further ado, I give it to my son Daniel Meade as he shows you want this "new' MODE has to offer."

The guests clapped in Daniel's honor as Daniel grabbed the microphone and said the following,

"Thank you dad for introduction, and thank all of you for coming, forgive me I am bit nervous"

Daniel chuckles as the quests did the same, then continued, "I am honor to take place of my sister Alexis as Editor in Chief of MODE, and promised her I would give my all to this magazine as just she did. So what will this new MODE offer, let's break it down in letters will be we, M: Modern, MODE will show modern day fashion. This will offer the modern day men and women can be caught up in the last fashion under their budget. O: Outrageous, yes not just have the modern fashion but also show the Outrageous fashions that people will brag about among the streets. D: Determine, I am determined to make sure that this magazine will live up to the standards of the fashion world, E: Extraordinary, this will MODE will be Extraordinary, and . . . and..."

Daniel was just about to finish his speech, but he couldn't as he was lost for words as he her saw, Betty, there she was amazingly beautiful in that channel golden lace dress, that covered her shoulders and went to her toes, and her hair, my god her hair, it looked smooth, shiny, and straight that it went down to her shoulders, Daniel was speechless it was like he was looking at totally a different woman, but it was Betty, how could Daniel tel? Well it was because she had pin a daisy in her hair and she was wearing her red flashy glasses.

Daniel and Betty shared smile to one another, Bradford not sure what was wrong with his son as he tries to snap his son back to reality,

"Daniel"

"Hmm oh sorry ladies and Gentlemen and before I present to you my new cover of this month issue of MODE, they're a few people I would love to thank, my father and Alexis on getting his huge honor and responsibility, my mother giving the support and just being there for me and Also, I want to thank one more person who has just arrived who inspired this wonderful cover that you are about to see, that my assistant Betty Suarez, thank you, "

Betty blushing as she watching Daniel presented the cover,

Daniel continued "And now ladies and gentleman without further ado, the new fresh face of MODE Magazine, then with him and his father unveil the cover Betty design and the guests were so they applauding and cheer and press shooting their cameras, even though love getting all the attention, his attention was centered to one person Betty.

After presented the new cover for MODE, Daniel wasted no time making his way toward Betty as he was breathless from her beauty, then Betty said,

"Sorry, Am I late?"

Daniel said, "No, you are not, you looked..." Daniel trying say how beautiful Betty was, but he was at a lost for words.

Betty trying to figure out Daniel was saying as she asked, "What? How Do I looked."

Daniel sighed, "You look, beautiful Betty."

Betty smiled, "Thank you, Daniel, thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Daniel smiled back

Then Daniel and Betty heard the voice of Claire say to the audience, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I am Claire Meade, and it is my honor to introduce your entertainment for this evening, the man who will be leading love birds to the dance floor, I am proud to introduce John McLaughlin , with his enchanting song "So Close". The audience applaud along with Daniel and Betty as John McLaughlin came up to the stage and the music of "So Close" began to start.

Daniel looking at Betty as he silently asked, "Do you want to Dance?"

Betty said, "What?"

"Do you want to Dance?"

"Sure, I would love to." as she grabbed his hand.

They lead each other to the middle of the dance floor as Daniel spun Betty out and into his arms and they start to dance as the first verse of song started,

You're in my arms and the world is gone.

The music is playing on for only two.

So close together and when I am with you,

So close to feeling alive.

Then John introduce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Leona Lewis, " people applaud as she start to sing the second verse.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

Then Daniel and Betty slowed dancing together moving to the beat and the words of the music it felt like they making own duet as they dancing as people couldn't help but looked how great they were together then Leona and John sang the chorus together.

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

Now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

The song went to instrumental as they dance Daniel and Betty talked as Daniel said, "I was worried you weren't going to come."

Betty said, "Well, I wasn't planning on coming."

"Really, why and what made you change your mind?" Daniel asked

" It is doesn't matter anymore, Daniel. I am here now, and I happy that I came." Betty said

Daniel sighed, "I guess it doesn't, but Betty like I said in the note I am truly sorry about what happened these past few weeks. You shouldn't have been treated that way."

Betty said, "Daniel, all is forgiven, ok I am sorry too."

"Sorry for what, what did you do?" Daniel asked,

Betty saw Amanda starring at the them as she sighed, "Sorry for misjudging you."

"Well, I don't blame you. But you are forgiven." Daniel as he smiled.

Betty smiled back as they continue to dance slowly as occussical took into a spin, as Leona and John began to sing the bridge

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

Once more it went another instrumental solo as Daniel wanted to show good he really was at dancing then Daniel asked Betty.

"Betty"

"Yes, Daniel"

"Do you trust me"

"What " Betty asked

"Do you trust me" Daniel asked again

Daniel told her "Then just follow my lead."

Betty did as she was told, she followed Daniel's lead as they dance through out the Dance floor outshining each couple with each turn, and spin. The spotlight was on them, Betty could believe how great dancer Daniel was I mean she couldn't help but think that they were the only two in the room with Leona and John sang last chorus.

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

As they the song reached its end Daniel spin out in front out of every and slow spin her back into his arms then slowly began to dip her as the line of the song sang

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far

Once slowly faded out Daniel slowly pulled Betty back up as they looked deeply into each others gaze as the closely leaning into one a inch away from kissing, but the moment passed as they distracted by the applauding of the audience amazed how well they danced together, and Daniel and Betty giggled and chuckle as they said, their thank yous. As Daniel and Betty were crowded amongst their admires

Bradford and Claire wondered, "Is there something going on between them?"

Amanda hogging up at Bar thought, "Need to get Betty OUT! But how."

And somewhere lurking at the patio of the ballroom a man whom Daniel very well thought about, "Betty, what a treat she will be just like Alexis hehe."

To Daniel and Betty it didn't matter what people what matter to them was they were having a good time together.


	5. When Love Makes Fools

Daniel and Betty were finally clear from the other guests from congratulations on a amazing display on the floor, as Daniel and Betty were alone, Daniel asked,

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Betty replied, "Oh, yes please."

"Sparkling wine, or Sparkling Cider?" Daniel asked Betty

Betty thought as she said, "Umm, What the heck, Sparkling wine will be great."

Daniel said, "Sparkling wine, coming right up for the lady, stay right there be right back."

Betty did as she was told, she definitely didn't want to go anywhere she was having a ball, but she felt stupid for listening to Amanda though, what a crock of story, trying to get her to quit well it wasn't going to work because she is wasn't going anywhere and Amanda is just going have to deal it.

And speak of the devil Amanda makes her towards Betty's side as says,

"Well, well, look what the cat drag in."

"What do you want Amanda?"

Amanda replied, "The same thing you do, Daniel"

Betty said, "Amanda, you're drunk."

"Maybe, but I am not stupid, I saw you two on the dance floor. Just so know you're getting pulled into his trap." Amanda told Betty

Betty face Amanda and yelled, "Amanda, I am not fool either, ok, I know you're trying to get me to quit, and FYI, I am not going anywhere, so stop with the stupid story I know it is all a lie, and deal with the fact that I am not leaving."

"Wow, what backbone you have Betty, I wish I did that with Daniel."

"What are you talking about?" Betty hissed

Amanda about to lose it as she told Betty, "That story it is not stupid and it is not lie, and it was about me."

"What?"

"I was just like you Betty, Smart, down to earth, and hard worker, but when I met Daniel, all that change, I did everything he told me to do for him just so he could least take one chance on me, but what did he do, he threw me out like a piece garagbe." Amanda said

Betty asked, "Then didn't you quit?"

Amanda sighed, "Because, I want to show Daniel, that he didn't break me. Please quit while you still have the chance."

Betty feeling so bad for Amanda but she couldn't quit, "I am sorry Amanda, I can't and I won't do that, Daniel, he has changed."

"Then you are a fool Betty, a damn fool." Then Amanda ran off, crying

Betty trying to go after her as was already long go, and Betty didn't pay attention as ran into a back of a man Betty feeling so clumsy as she started to apologize to the man as his turned said.

"And you must be Betty Suarez."

Betty said, "Yes and you are?"

"Oh pardon me, I am Ben Becker a old friend of Daniel's but you can call me Becks."

Betty said, "Nice to you meet you Becks, um I sorry for running to you but looking for a friend who ran past you, Amanda, um golden blonde hair, short red dress,"

Becks said, "Yes, I think have here let me show you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, follow me." Becks said as he lead Betty to the patio

Shortly before Betty left Daniel was making his back to Betty but she was no longer at the spot she was before and Daniel wondered, "Betty? Where did you go?"

In the women's bathroom Amanda refreshed her make up, congratulating herself on the wonderful performance she'd put on for Betty. She hoped that by the end of the night, she would be Daniel's assistant again. With this happy thought, Amanda left the bathroom only to run into the man himself.

"Hey Amanda, is Betty in there by any chance?" Daniel asked, somewhat anxiously.

"No. Why?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I just went to get some champagne and now I can't seem to find her," Daniel replied.

Amanda sighed.

"Daniel, why do you care anyway? I thought you wanted her gone."

"Well things change Amanda."

"I see. You are falling for her aren't you?" Amanda said.

"What?" Daniel said startled.

"Daniel, please. I saw you two together, dancing."

"Amanda, nothing is going on between me and Betty. She's my assistant."

"That didn't stop you before with me," Amanda hissed.

Daniel sighed.

"I'm sorry things happened between us the way they did Amanda."

"Yeah me too," She agreed sadly.

"So are you sure you haven't seen Betty anywhere?" Daniel asked again.

Amanda was just about to say no when out of the corner of her eye she saw Betty and some guy go out on to the garden patio. She looked at Daniel then and smirked.

"Actually, you just missed her."

"Where?" Daniel started to scan the room.

"Uh, out on the garden patio."

"Thanks Amanda."

"Sure, no problem Daniel," She smiled, knowing Daniel wouldn't be too happy to see Betty in the arms of another man.

Betty and Becks walked along the garden patio looking for Amanda, but there was no sign of her.

"Becks, are you sure you saw Amanda here?" Betty asked, beginning to doubt that they were looking in the right place.

"Actually Betty, to be honest, I have no idea where your friend is."

"Then why did you bring me out here," Betty said displeased.

"I know you are angry and I'm sorry for lying, but I thought it would be the only way to get you alone with me," He replied.

"Becks! If you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do was ask, not lie about it. Now I am sorry, but I have to find my friend and by the looks of it she isn't here. So if you'll excuse me," Betty yelled.

She turned to go inside back to the ballroom but before she could, a hand closed firmly around her wrist, stopping her. Forcefully, Becks pulled her into his arms and before she could protest, he was kissing her.

"Becks, get off me!" Betty screamed between breaths as she struggled against him.

"Oh, come on Betty, I know you want me!"

"No! I don't! Now get off me! Or..."

"Or what?!" Becks said confidently.

"Or I will lay my fists into you!" A strong, clear baritone voice cut into the dispute, "Becks, get your hands off Betty," Daniel said fiercely.

Becks and Betty turned to see a fearsome-looking Daniel standing right in front of them. Betty let out a sigh of relief. Quickly, she tried to explain,

"Daniel, this isn't -"

"I know Betty," Daniel gave her a reassuring smile.

Becks smirked as he looked at the two of them.

"Aww, please," he scoffed, "Daniel good to finally see you again. Although I'm surprised to see you saving the day."

"Let her go Becks," Daniel demanded, his azure eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine," Becks pushed Betty to the ground abruptly, who was lucky to land on the grass.

"Betty!" Daniel yelled in alarm, rushing to her side. He watched, annoyed, as Becks made a break for it, slipping through the patio door into the crowded ballroom. Daniel knew it would be difficult to catch up to him again, but at least Betty was safe from him.

"Are you ok Betty?" Daniel asked concerned, as he helped her to her feet.

"I am fine," She gave him a small smile.

Daniel sighed in relief.

"Thank god," he said.

"But Daniel," Betty continued, "Who in the hell was that guy?!"

Daniel let out a long, slow breath.

"Becks," he told Betty, "he is the guy that ruined my sister's life."  
Betty looked at Daniel carefully, curious as to why he would say such a thing.

"Daniel, what did he do to your sister?"

Daniel sat down on the stone bench and sighed.

"It's a long story Betty."

"I've got all night," She walked over to sit beside him.

Daniel took a deep breath. She was going to find out sooner or later anyway, right?

"Alright," he started, letting out another deep breath,

"Well, my sister Alexis, a few months ago she was editor-in-chief of MODE. My dad didn't really think I was eligible for the job because of my "playboy" status. Anyway, Alexis had been swamped with work so she wanted a night out to have some fun. When I told her I was going to this club, ACE of Spades, with my friend Becks, she asked to tag along. We went to the club; Becks was soon drunk and high and I wasn't far behind him. After about an hour, I lost sight of Alexis. 5 hours later, it was about 3 am. And even though I was stoned, I remembered she had a meeting around 9am, so I figured we'd better start heading home. I went to look for her but she'd disappeared. I asked around, but no-one knew where she was. Finally, I went to the VIP section. She didn't seem to be there either, but then all of a sudden I heard her calling for help. I followed her cries to a side door I hadn't noticed before, but when I tried to open it, it was locked. I yelled at her to open the door but all I heard was her screaming "no!" and "stop!" over and over again. I tried my damnedest to get the door open, to get to her, when the screaming stopped. Everything just went quiet. I heard the door being unlocked so I grabbed the handle and opened it. "

Daniel swallowed hard over the lump in his throat; his eyes glassy with angry, unshed tears.

"I saw Becks getting dressed and Alexis was on the floor near the bed, curled up in a little ball. It was..."

Daniel tried to finish but the tears had started to come. Betty sat beside him with wide eyes; shocked by what had happened. She reached for Daniel's hand and held it comfortingly in her own.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. You don't have to finish."

Daniel took in a shaky breath but shook his head.

"No I want to finish," He let out a long breath. "I got Alexis and took her to the hospital straight away. I called my parents and then we called the police. Becks was arrested and convicted but he only served 5 months. 5 months, Betty, for what he did."

"Oh Daniel, I am so sorry."

"Me too, I blame myself everyday for what happened. It was my fault."

"What?!" Betty was alarmed. "Daniel that is not true. It was not your fault. You did all you could to save your sister, to help her."

"Betty, you don't understand. It never would have happened if I hadn't taken her to that club. She would be fine. But she's not. She's at an institution in California still traumatized."

"No Daniel," Betty said firmly, "the only person to blame here is Becks, not you."

"I know," Daniel sighed tiredly, the emotional strain of telling the sordid tale taking its toll. There was a long pause between them, not exactly awkward but not comfortable either.

"What were you doing with him anyway?" Daniel said suddenly, his expression becoming slightly fierce like it had been earlier.

"We were looking for Amanda," Betty replied

"Amanda?" he said curiously, "Why?"

"Well I kind of hurt her feelings and then she stormed out," Betty explained somewhat guiltily.

"Really?" Daniel sounded surprised, "Are you sure, Betty?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?" Betty returned his puzzled look with one of her own.

"Well, I ran into her right before I came out here and she seemed fine to me. She even told me to find you here." Daniel said.

Betty frowned slightly.

"Why do I get the feeling that Amanda is up to something?"

"Me too," Daniel agreed, thinking back on his conversation with the blonde receptionist moments earlier, "And I think we should go and find out what."

"I don't know, Amanda is probably long gone by now," Betty said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to try. And if we can't find Amanda, then there's always Marc," Daniel reasoned.

"True," Betty conceded, "Alright, lets go then."

Betty and Daniel went back inside to the ballroom. Instead of Amanda, they found Marc. He was at the bar, apple martini in hand while he flirted with the male bartender.

"Well, look what we have here," Marc sneered as he saw them approach, "The dancing king and queen, nice dance moves you two."

"Marc, enough; where is Amanda?" Betty said firmly.

"And why should I tell you Ugly Betty," Marc hissed

"Because we need to talk to her," Daniel said.

"Well, sorry Daniel, but you won't find her here," Marc replied.

"Where then?" Betty asked.

"I don't know," Marc shrugged carelessly, "Maybe her place or that guy's she left with."

"What guy?" Daniel snapped. He was getting tired of playing 20 questions.

"I don't know," Marc waved his hand dismissively, "some Becks something or other."

Daniel and Betty looked at each other knowing Amanda was heading for some serious trouble.

"Thanks Marc, Betty lets go," Daniel already started to steer her away.

"Go where?"

"To Amanda's place; we have to save Amanda."

"Daniel, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Betty, I don't care. I don't want you, Amanda, or any other woman to be anywhere near Becks. He's a rapist and he needs to be stopped and I'm the only person who can."

"Then why do you need me to go with you?" Betty asked.

"Because Betty," Daniel explained, "I need you to take care of Amanda while I kill Becks, once and for all."


	6. What is Worth the Risk

Daniel and Betty were driving in his Aston Martin, speeding off to Amanda's place. They knew that's where Becks and Amanda would be. Daniel whipped out his cell and dialed 911.

"Yes, 911" Daniel said, "I would like to report a rape at Greenwich Village, Manhattan Square; apartment 2a."

He turned to Betty after hanging up.

"I called the police. That should give us enough time to get to Amanda's before the cops do."

"I hope so," Betty said anxiously, "Daniel, I can't help but blame myself for Amanda running off with Becks. If only I'd listened to her in the first place."

"Betty, listen to me. This is not your fault. Becks is the only one to blame here, remember?" Daniel reassured her, "And I promise that Becks is not going to hurt anyone again, especially you. I'm going to make damn sure of that," Daniel said resolutely, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Once we're there, I need you to take Amanda outside and wait for the police to come," Daniel told Betty.

"What about you Daniel?" Betty asked.

"Don't worry about me. You just take care of Amanda and I will take care of Becks," Daniel replied.

Betty looked worriedly at Daniel; that look in his eyes earlier had scared her. She was worried that Daniel might do something he'd later regret. She sent up a silent prayer that this all turned out alright, for each of them. Betty was pulled from her thoughts by Daniel's Aston Martin coming to a stop. Daniel was already out of the car by the time Betty realized they'd reached Amanda's apartment building and she scrambled after him. As they reached Amanda's door, they heard the blonde saying,

"Ok cowboy; settle down now."

Betty wasn't sure that Amanda was in trouble. Daniel however, was ready to beat the door down.

"Daniel, wait," Betty stopped him, giving in to her optimism that maybe this wasn't the sordid scene Daniel assumed it to be.

"What? Betty she is in trouble!" Daniel protested.

"How can you be sure Daniel?"

Suddenly, they heard Amanda cry out.

"I said stop!"

"Come on baby. You want me just as much I want you," they heard Becks' smooth reply.

That was all the confirmation needed.

"Break that door down, now!" Betty urged Daniel, without hesitation this time.

With one hard kick, the door flew off its hinges and Daniel and Betty burst into the apartment. They followed Amanda's cries to the bedroom. Becks had ripped her blouse and thrown her on to the bed. The scene made Daniel's blood boil. He lunged at Becks and threw him roughly up against the wall.

"BASTARD!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel!" Betty screamed, stunned by his sudden burst of violence.

"I am fine. Just go and get Amanda out of here," Daniel countered his voice dangerously calm.

Betty didn't look convinced but knew she needed to take care of a now hysterical Amanda.

"Come on," Betty said gently, steering her away, "everything is ok now."

The minute the women had left the room, Becks started in on Daniel.

"Man, you sure know how to ruin fun," Becks smirked.

"You think rape is fun huh?" Daniel yelled, slamming Becks against the wall again.

Becks laughed, in spite of the pain.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I just got out of prison okay; I need some company. And since your lovely sister and assistant couldn't give me that, Amanda was a willing participant."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat woman like that Becks."

"Unlike you Daniel," Becks sneered.

"What?"

"Oh come on Daniel!" Becks scoffed, "You talk about me treating women badly, well what about you! You use women to gratify your own need for pleasure and when you are done, what do you do? You break their hearts and treat them like garbage."

Daniel recoiled from Becks.

"I know that. I know what I've done to the women in my life and I'm ashamed of it. But unlike you, I realize now that women should be treated with respect."

"How insightful of you Daniel, but you changing, I don't buy it. I bet by the time you start to have the slightest feelings for a woman, you'll do what you always do."

"Oh and what is that ?" Daniel asked.

"Run. You'll run away and never look back," Becks replied.

Smack!

Daniel's right fist connected with Becks' jaw. The other man looked stunned for a minute at the drops of blood trailing from his mouth. Daniel had had enough.

"You're wrong Becks. I hope you like it prison, because I'm sure the inmates will be happy to see you again."

With that Daniel turned his back on Becks and walked out to join Betty and Amanda. But despite his confident protest at Becks' words, a part of him couldn't help but think that Becks could be right.

"Come on, Betty" Becks urged, trying to force himself on her.

"No! Get off or I will-"

"What," Becks cut her off, "you think Daniel is going to come and save you? In your dreams Betty! Daniel only ever saves his own ass. Now shut up and let's get it on."

Becks smiled wickedly as he ripped her blouse. Betty screamed.

"NO!!"

"Betty, are you alright?"

The sound of Daniel's voice cut into her nightmare. Betty bolted awake, rubbing her eyes tiredly before she put on her glasses.

"Oh sorry, didn't get much sleep after last night."

"Me either," Daniel agreed, "Nightmares huh?"

"What?" Betty said.

"Betty, I could hear the screams from my office," Daniel said.

Betty shook her head slightly, as though trying to get rid of the images playing in her head moments earlier.

"Yeah," she admitted, "bad nightmare; a nightmare I hope Amanda doesn't have to go through. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"Amanda's doing okay. I just got a call from the doctors; she said she needs to stay a couple of days for observation, but she should be fine," Daniel replied.

"Good, what about Becks?"

"Arrested; back in prison after he broke parole," Daniel told her.

Betty nodded thoughtfully.

"Good, I might go see Amanda later."

"Sounds like a good idea," Daniel paused slightly, "Listen Betty, can we talk more privately in my office?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," Betty replied as she followed him into his office.

Shutting the door behind them, Daniel moved to stand in front of his desk. He was fidgeting, playing with his tie and not really sure how to ask Betty a question that had been bugging him since the previous night.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Betty said eventually when Daniel had shown no sign of speaking.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about what you said last night," Daniel started nervously.

Betty frowned, not too sure what Daniel was referring to.

"What I said last night?" She said uncertainly.

"When we were in the car, you said that if you had listened to Amanda, she wouldn't have gone off with Becks. What did you mean by that?" Daniel asked.

Betty sighed as she sat on Daniel's futon.

"It is difficult to explain, Daniel."

Daniel sat down beside Betty.

"Try me," he said sincerely.

"Ok, well, Amanda tried to persuade me to quit," Betty started.

When Daniel heard that, he remembered telling Amanda about trying to get rid of Betty. He wanted to tell her about it, but fear froze the words in his mouth. What would Betty think of him? Instead, Daniel kept his mouth shut.

"Really? Why?" He said, deciding to play dumb.

"I don't blame her for feeling threatened by me," Betty continued, "She told me that she used to be your assistant; that she was beautiful on the inside but not so good on the outside. She said that the two of you fell in love; you tried to change her and when she did, you broke her heart and fired her as your assistant."

"I see," Daniel said quietly.

Betty looked at Daniel carefully.

"Is it true Daniel? Was Amanda telling me the truth?"

Daniel sighed as he got up from the futon and went back to his desk. Betty waited patiently until he was ready to speak.

"Well, she is half right and half wrong," Daniel said eventually, turning to face Betty.

"Ok, so what is the real story?" Betty asked.

"The real story is that Amanda was the same old Amanda when she was my assistant. And yes, we were somewhat involved but not in love. And yes I fired her, but I fired her because my father told me to when he found out that we were involved. I begged him to at least give her a job somewhere in the company because she wasn't a bad assistant. My dad agreed on the condition that I promised to stay away from her." Daniel finished.

"And this is the truth, Daniel," Betty half said, half asked.

"Yes it is. Betty, you deserve to know the truth about me. I am a playboy. I have a woman in bed almost every night."

"Daniel, I don't think I need to hear-"

"Yes, you do need to hear this," Daniel insisted, cutting her off, "I need to get this off my chest." He took in a deep breath.

"You see Betty, I treated women like dirt. I guess you could say that I'm a slightly less lecherous version of Becks. But Betty, since you came into my life as my assistant, you made me see that women such as yourself should be respected and loved by men. Not treated like garbage. I want you to see that I am trying to be a better man."

Daniel moved back towards Betty and reached gently for her hand.

"So thank you Betty," He said quietly, staring into her warm, brown eyes.

"Daniel, I-"

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the moment. Betty let go of Daniel's hand, ever the practical, responsible assistant, and quickly went to answer the phone.

"Daniel Meade's office; this is his assistant."

"Oh yes sir. He is here, one moment please," Daniel overheard Betty say.

The next minute, Betty was handing him the receiver.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

"Your father," Betty replied.

Daniel swallowed audibly as he took the phone from Betty.

"Hello... I see... yes, I will be right there," Daniel hung up and looked over at Betty.

"He wants to have lunch and talk," Daniel told her.

"But that's good! That's good right?" Betty said encouragingly.

Daniel looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Betty. I just don't know."  
Daniel sat waiting at the table. He was meeting his father at the fashionable restaurant Ivy, and Bradford Meade was yet to arrive. Daniel was growing worried, scared and nervous about what this lunch would entail. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Bradford sneaking up behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a firm pat on his back.

"Well good afternoon, son."

"Good afternoon, Dad. So what do you want?" Daniel blurted.

"Son, I'm starving. Let's eat first, then chat," Bradford suggested.

Daniel silently agreed. The father and son shared a quiet meal, each preoccupied with the T-bone steak and scalloped potatoes on their plate. This was followed by delicious apple pie for dessert. But Daniel couldn't savor the meal, he was far too anxious about why Bradford had wanted to meet with him. They'd just ordered coffee when Bradford started.

"Thanks for meeting me here for lunch, son. Now, for the reason I asked you here. I heard about what happened with that Amanda girl."

"How did you find out?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, I am CEO of Meade. I'm supposed to know these things, especially when the MODE insurance company calls me with a large hospital bill," Bradford said with just a hint of impatience.

"Dad, I can explain."

"There's no need to Daniel. It has been taken care of. And in any case, I should have told you that Becks was out on parole."

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You knew Becks was out and you didn't tell me!" He yelled suddenly.

"Yes, I did and I am sorry. But you had enough going on with MODE. I didn't want you to lose your focus," Bradford explained.

"Thanks Dad. That makes it all better," He retorted sarcastically, "You do know that he tried to attack Amanda and came this close to hurting Betty," Daniel hissed.

"What? Daniel I didn't know about Betty?," Bradford said alarmed, "I'm trying to fix things. I am sorry about what happened with both Betty and Amanda but I just want to say how proud I am of you, stepping up to the plate with MODE and becoming a better man. That is why your mother and I have decided to give you something. A token of how proud we are of you." Bradford took some keys out of his pocket and slid them across the table towards Daniel.

Daniel sighed.

"Dad, I already have two cars. I don't need another one."

"It's not the keys to a car, Daniel, but to a summer house your mother and I bought in the Hamptons. We've been planning a weekend away there for sometime and your mother and I want you to take Betty and join us there this weekend. You both deserve a reward." Bradford said.

Daniel was stunned into silence for a moment. Gaining his father's approval was not something he'd ever thought would actually happen. And having his father encourage him, insist practically, that he brought his bubbly assistant with him for a weekend getaway was almost unfathomable.

"Dad, thank you. But I don't think Betty will want to go alone with me to the Hamptons," Daniel told his father skeptically.

"I know. But just ask her. If she says no, she says no. But think about it. The two of you deserve to have some fun after working so hard. We could all do with the break," Bradford told his son sincerely.

"Thanks dad," Daniel smiled slightly, still not quite believing this was happening.

But his father was right. They deserved a break. And after all the drama with Becks, getting away from everything for a while, was just what they needed.

"I'll ask her," Daniel said finally.

"Good," Bradford nodded his approval, "Now we'd better start heading back. You've got a lot of work to do."


	7. Under the Sun

Daniel walked through the MODE offices playing with the keys his dad had given him to the summer house. His steps slowed as he saw Betty working hard at her desk. Not really sure how to invite her without scaring her off, he took a deep breath and walked over to Betty anyway. As he stopped in front of her desk, Betty looked up curiously.

"So, how did it go with your father?" She asked.

"He wants us to go to the Hamptons together," Daniel blurted. It was easier to just say it.

"What??" Betty was completely taken aback.

"My dad gave me the keys to our summer house in the Hamptons and he wants me to invite you since we've both been working so hard," Daniel explained.

"Really," Betty said uncertainly, "well I don't know Daniel. I don't think it's such a good idea."

Daniel frowned.

"Why not? I think it's a good idea."

"I'm not so sure," Betty was still skeptical. "When does he want us to go anyway?"

"This weekend," Daniel told her.

Betty sighed.

"That is such short notice. Daniel, I don't think I will be able to go," Betty remained adamant in her refusal.

"Come on," Daniel pleaded, "It's not as if we are going to have to share a room. It's a pretty big place; it has a beautiful sea view and it's a great place to just relax and have fun. But if you have something else planned, I understand."

"No, I don't have any other plans. It's just such short notice, although the view does sound nice..."

Betty trailed off and bit down thoughtfully on her bottom lip. Daniel could tell that her resolve was weakening.

He smiled tentatively.

"Then what do you say?"

DBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Ok. So let me get this straight: you and Daniel, Hamptons, alone in a summer house."

Hilda raised her eyebrows archly.

"Yes Hilda, I am going to the Hamptons with Daniel," Betty confirmed, ignoring the knowing look her sister was giving her. "Now will you please shut up and help me. I have no idea what to pack! " Betty wailed.

"Well, it looks like you have all the essentials," Hilda said peering into the open suitcase resting on Betty's bed.

"Good," Betty nodded more calmly. "And Hilda, thank you for covering and telling Papa that I'm going to a business conference with Daniel. He would disown me if he found out where I was really going."

"No problem sis," Hilda looked over the contents in the suitcase once more; something was missing.

"You didn't pack a bikini," Hilda said, revealing the missing item.

Betty turned as white as a ghost.

"Bikini,"

"Well, yeah Betty. Every girl needs to have a bikini with her if she's going to a place like the Hamptons," Hilda told her a little obviously.

"Ok," Betty said slowly, some of the color returning to her face, "but you know that bikinis and I don't mix."

"Oh Betty, don't worry. I think I have something just perfect for you," Hilda said reassuringly.

"Really? What?" Betty was curious.

Hilda winked conspiratorially.

"Follow me."

Betty followed Hilda to her room and watched as her sister opened her closet.

"I was going to give this to you on your birthday," Hilda said reaching for a veiled hanger, "but I think now is the perfect time."

Hilda took the cover off the hanger to reveal a black bathing suit with yellow daises and a black silk coat draped around it. Betty could tell it was just her size.

"Where did you get this?" Betty said amazed. She moved to touch the suit.

"Actually, this was moms."

Betty immediately recoiled.

"Hilda, I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will. Mom would want you to have it. Now take it." Hilda said firmly.

Betty took the bathing suit and pulled Hilda into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Betty whispered.

"You're welcome," Hilda smiled.

"Betty! Daniel is here."

Ignacio's calls from downstairs interrupted the moment. Betty broke their hug.

"Time to go."

DBDBDBDBDBD

Daniel was standing by the front door when the two sisters came down with Betty's bags.

"Betty, why so many bags?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Hey, she is a woman. What did you expect?" Hilda said with an indignant toss of her head.

"Right...ok...well Betty...well...um...I'll wait for you outside then Betty; give you a minute to say goodbye to your family," Daniel stuttered nervously.

"Thank you Daniel," Betty smiled kindly.

Daniel went out on to the small front porch but he still watched as Betty hugged her father, sister and nephew goodbye. He couldn't help but think how truly lucky Betty was to have a family like hers. He couldn't dwell on his thoughts much longer though, because Betty had joined him outside. Daniel moved quickly to help her put her bags in his Aston Martin and then opened the door for her to get in.

"I hope its ok that we're driving there," He said, settling into the driver's seat.

"Oh it's fine. How long do you think it'll be?" Betty asked.

"Probably not more than three or four hours," Daniel said easily.

Betty looked at her watch to see that it was 3pm. Hopefully they'd be at the house by 6 or 7pm and just in time for dinner. However, soon four hours had passed, then five, and they still weren't there yet. Eventually, Betty fell asleep. From time to time, Daniel took a peek at her sleeping. She looked so cute and Daniel hated the thought of having to wake her when they reached the house. He'd been driving for almost 7 hours so it couldn't be long now. It was close to 10:00pm when Daniel pulled into the driveway. Quietly, Daniel got out of the car and went round to open Betty's door. He shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her. Betty shifted in her sleep slightly but didn't stir. Instead, Daniel carefully gathered her sleeping form in his arms, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other hooked under her knees. He carried Betty into the house and rested her carefully on the couch before heading to the linen closet to get some bedding. Armed with blankets and pillows for both of them, Daniel carefully placed a pillow under her head and put a blanket over her. Making her as comfortable as he could without waking her, Daniel slowly drew away from her. He stared at her, a soft smile on his lips, enjoying the quiet moment. He couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful she looked lying there asleep. Daniel yawned; it had been a long drive and he was rather tired himself. But he hated leaving Betty in the living room alone. With a tired shrug, he grabbed the second set of bedding and simply settled down to sleep beside the couch on the floor.

The sun beamed down on Daniel and Betty as they ran together along the beach. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. Then suddenly they were in the ocean, playfully splashing each other with water. Daniel dove beneath the waves and swam under Betty, lifting her into his embrace. Betty held on to him tight, her body leaning into his muscular frame. He was moving his head closer towards her, their lips inches away until...

Betty woke up to find that she was on the couch in an amazing house but she was alone. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Betty got up, noticing the bedcovers on the floor beside the couch, and wondered where he'd got to.

"Daniel?" She called out.

There was no answer.

Betty looked around the summer house appreciatively. Huge white, glass doors revealed a stunning view of the ocean. Letting out a sigh, Betty called for Daniel again. And again there was no answer. Maybe he was out getting breakfast. With that thought, Betty figured that now would be the perfect time to take a shower. From her suitcase she dug out her towel and toiletry bag before beginning her search for the nearest bathroom.

What Betty didn't know was that the man in question was still in the shower, washing the shampoo out of his hair. Daniel had woken up before her and seeing that she was still asleep, decided to take a shower before getting them some breakfast. With the water running, drowning out any outside sounds, Daniel was completely oblivious to the fact that Betty was up and trying every door she came across in the hopes of finding the bathroom. She was not at all familiar with the house and so far, had had no luck. With all the suds finally out of his hair, Daniel turned off the water in the shower and started to get out. He reached for his towel just as Betty reached the bathroom door. The door opened but instead of the empty bathroom she'd expected, Betty was met with the sight of a very naked, very wet Daniel Meade drying his hair. Not expecting anyone to come barging in, instead of covering himself with his towel Daniel had proceeded to towel dry his hair.

Betty shrieked in surprise.

"OH MY GOD!"

At the sound of Betty's voice, Daniel froze in the middle of rubbing his hair with the towel. He stole a glance at her to check that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but no, there she was looking at him stark naked. For a moment, they were both too stunned to move. Then Betty quickly turned away and Daniel wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Betty, uh, I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry," She cut him off, "um, just let me know when you're done."

Betty darted quickly out of the room and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, she collapsed against the wall, horribly embarrassed by the whole incident. However, a small part of her couldn't help but be impressed by how very well endowed Daniel Meade evidently was.

DBDBDB

"What did you see?!" Hilda screeched over the phone.

"Hilda, please don't make me say it again, ok," Betty begged.

"Ok, but tell me. Is it big?" Hilda asked curiously.

"I don't know," Betty said awkwardly.

"Betty, I'm not asking for exact width and height. I'm asking how big it is," Hilda said impatiently.

Betty sighed.

"Well, I have to admit. Daniel is very well endowed."

"Really, that big," Hilda said amazed.

The bathroom door swung open abruptly and a fully dressed Daniel walked out.

Betty quickly cut the phone conversation.

"Sorry Hilda, he is out. I've gotta go."

"But Betty," Hilda started to protest but she was already disconnected.

Betty had just shut off her cell when Daniel started speaking.

"The bathroom is free," he said.

"Thanks," Betty shifted uncomfortably, "Listen Daniel, about earlier. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in."

"Betty, it's ok," Daniel reassured her, "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have locked the door."

"Why didn't you?" Betty asked.

"Well, I thought you would be sleeping long enough for me to take a shower and get us some breakfast," Daniel explained.

"Oh. Well, that's very sweet of you," Betty said shyly.

Daniel smiled.

"Thanks. Now why don't you take a shower while I get some breakfast. And afterwards, I can show you around the house," Daniel suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Betty replied; whatever awkwardness left over from their bathroom encounter, melting away.

"Good. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're out. Is there anything special you want?" Daniel asked.

"You know what," Betty said remembering what she wanted, "I am totally craving McDonald's famous hot cakes."

"Ok, that sounds good. I haven't had a McDee's breakfast in a while," Daniel said.

"Really."

Daniel nodded.

"Well, better dash. Enjoy your shower," Daniel called over his shoulder as he left to fetch them breakfast.

DBDBDB

Betty was in the shower washing her hair but her thoughts kept drifting back to how she'd walked in on Daniel. The shower door opened slowly. Strange, she hadn't heard anyone come in and her eyes were still closed while she washed the shampoo out of her hair. Betty wiped her face with her hands and opened her eyes. Daniel was standing naked in front of her, in the shower. Betty closed her eyes quickly and when she opened them again, he was gone. Betty quickly got out of the shower, a towel wrapped securely around her. She moved to wipe the fog off the bathroom mirror and as she did so, naked Daniel appeared again in the reflective glass.

"I want you Betty," he said.

Betty turned quickly but there was no-one standing behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror then.

"Betty Suarez, you are not attracted to Daniel Meade," She told herself firmly, "Your mind is playing tricks on you, now pull it together."

When Betty came out of the bathroom she saw that the kitchen counter had been neatly laid for two. She smiled as she saw Daniel come inside with the morning paper. He smiled back at her.

"Breakfast is served."

It was a quiet meal, but not uncomfortably so. Daniel and Betty were both content to eat their breakfast in companionable silence. Afterwards Daniel gave Betty a tour of the house. He showed her the two big bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. He took her outside on to the deck where there was a pool and jacuzzi. It was also on the deck that one had the most beautiful view of the ocean.

"So that's the entire house," Daniel said, "what do you want to do now?"

Betty sighed.

"The practical choice would be to unpack. But for some reason, I am just not in the mood to do that," Betty admitted.

"Me either," Daniel agreed, "So what are you in the mood to do?"

"Well, the beach does look beautiful... how about a scope around the beach?"

Daniel smiled.

"Sounds great."

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice dark blue cotton T-shirt, Daniel started to get things ready for Betty's surprise. He called the pizza parlor to place his order then headed to the video store to get a few movies for him and Betty to watch. By the time he'd made his selection, the pizza was ready and Daniel went to collect the order on his way back to the house.

"Betty?" Daniel called, shutting the front door with his foot.

There was no answer. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. She was still getting ready which meant he had time to make things nice for her.

In the kitchen, Daniel popped some popcorn while rummaging around for some candles and matches. Coming up successful, he went back into the living room carefully placing the candles around the room before striking a match. Soon all the candles were lit, giving off a warm glow. Daniel fetched some plates, the pizza, and popcorn from the kitchen. He'd just set everything down carefully on the coffee table when his cell phone rang. It was his father, evidently calling to check up on him and Betty. Not in the mood to talk, Daniel sent the call to voicemail and then turned his cell off. He hadn't noticed Betty quietly enter the room behind him.

"Daniel?" She said curiously, taking in the rather intimate and romantic setting of the living room.

At the sound of her voice, he turned to see Betty standing in the doorway. She looked very pretty in a festive, colorful, short puffed sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a pony tail.

"Betty, uh...Surprise!"

"I thought we were going out tonight," She said.

"That was the original plan," Daniel explained, "but then, it struck me. We should make the most of this place while we're here. So why not have a relaxing night in with dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great," Betty smiled softly, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I have a small selection here," Daniel said, moving to fetch the DVDs.

"If you're looking for something sweet and romantic," he offered her the first DVD case, "I rented Two Weeks Notice. If you want an action movie, I got Batman Begins, along with the Dark Knight," he showed her the next two cases. "And lastly, if you're looking for a laugh I got Just Friends. So what will it be Betty?"

"Hmm, let me see. They all sound good, but I'm not really in the mood for an action film so-"

"- Batman is out of the question," Daniel finished.

Betty shot him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

She picked up one of the cases.

"Just Friends seems funny by the looks of the cover," Betty continued thoughtfully, "but I think I'm in the mood for something more along the lines of Two Weeks Notice."

Betty paused. She could tell that Daniel was a little disappointed that she hadn't picked Batman.

"But Daniel, if you want to watch Batman we can. I've already seen Two Weeks Notice about a hundred times," She told him.

Daniel shook his head.

"That's okay Betty. Anyway, that must mean it's your favorite movie right?"

"Something like that," Betty said with an odd little secretive smile.

"Then that's what we'll watch. Besides, we have the whole weekend to watch Batman."

Daniel went to take the DVD out of its case.

"Just promise me something before we start the movie," He said seriously.

"What?" Betty said.

"Don't spoil the ending for me," Daniel smiled.

Betty smiled back.

"Ok."

Daniel nodded and popped the DVD into the player. He and Betty got comfortable on the couch as the menu screen came up. Daniel pressed play and the duo settled down to dinner and a movie.

DBDBDBDBDBDBD

Daniel wasn't much of a romantic comedy fan but he had to admit, with the chemistry between Hugh Grant and Sandra Bullock's characters, it was a pretty good movie. And he loved that he was watching it with Betty. They'd been munching popcorn and laughing together at all the funny scenes, the perfect picture of relaxation. Now that the movie was reaching its end, Betty had grown very quiet.

"I love this movie so much. I mean the ending is so sweet and perfect," She practically whispered.

"Now Betty, remember. You promised not to spoil the ending for me," Daniel reminded her. He paused slightly.

"You know, I was wondering. Why is Lucy so afraid? Why doesn't she just admit that she likes Alex?"

"Daniel, you can't just tell your soon to be ex-boss, hey, I like you," Betty said incredulously.

"Well, if she really loves him, she should tell him."

Betty reached for the remote and put the movie on pause.

"Well then what about Alex? I mean, from what I've seen, he's obviously in love with Lucy too. So why doesn't he tell her?" Betty argued.

"It's complicated," Daniel replied.

"Exactly!" Betty yelled.

"Love is complicated, and hard, and you think that everything is perfect. But in reality, love isn't perfect. And when you take that risk, and tell someone you love them, you may have to deal with consequences that will leave you heart broken!" Betty tried to catch her breath as her rant ended.

Daniel looked at his friend carefully.

"Betty, why do I get the feeling we're not talking about Alex and Lucy anymore?" He said tentatively.

"I'm sorry," Betty sighed, "Let's just finish the movie."

Betty grabbed the remote again and pressed play. Daniel wanted to know what that outburst had really been about but turned back to the movie. He'd let it go - for now.

They'd reached the part where Alex recites his speech to Lucy. Daniel looked over at Betty. As Alex started to speak, Daniel saw that she was crying.

This person despite that she is usually stubborn and unwilling to compromise, and a very poor dresser is...

Alex was trying to tell Lucy that he loves her. But Daniel wasn't watching the movie anymore. His gaze was fixed on Betty. The light from the candles was dancing across her face, catching her features at just the right angle and reflecting in her eyes. Even with her tears, he couldn't help but admire her. As Alex continued speaking, Daniel felt something stir within him. He was feeling the exact same way Alex did as he continued to bare his soul in his speech.

She is rather like the building she loves so much. A little rough around the edges, but when you look closely, she is absolutely beautiful; and the only one of her kind.

Daniel couldn't help but think the same of Betty. Indeed, she was a truly unique woman, really one of a kind and he was lucky to be here with her.

And even though I said cruel things and may have driven her away...

He was a fool, Daniel thought to himself, for treating Betty so badly and yes; there was a point where he'd tried to drive her away, wanted to get rid of her. But things were so different now. Now, he only wanted to be closer to Betty.

She has become the voice in my head, and I can't seem to drown her out and I don't want to drown her out.

That moment at the end of the speech sealed Daniel's fate as he realized that he was in love with his assistant, Betty Suarez. He couldn't wait any longer. Daniel reached for the remote and stopped the film.

Betty turned to Daniel in surprise.

"Why did you stop the movie, Daniel? Don't you want to see the ending?"

"The ending is not important to me right now," He swallowed, "I need to know why you are crying."

Betty shrugged.

"Daniel, it's the movie. No matter how many times I've seen it, I always cry."

Betty wouldn't quite meet his gaze. There was something she wasn't telling him. Something, he was willing to put money on, that was the reason for her outburst earlier.

"Maybe," he said carefully, "But Betty, I can't help but think back to what you said before. About how love is complicated and risky; that it comes with consequences like getting your heart broken," Daniel reminded Betty.

"So..." Betty said uncomfortably.

"So were you talking about Lucy and Alex, or were you talking about you?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, please let's just finish the movie," Betty pleaded, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"No," Daniel took Betty's hand in his own.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He said gently, "What happened?"

Betty shook her head and stared down at their intertwined hands.

"I can't," She said softly. She sounded like a lost little girl.

Daniel held Betty's hand tighter.

"Yes, you can. You can trust me."

"I CAN'T!" Betty yelled this time, ripping her hand from Daniel's grasp. "LEAVE IT ALONE! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Betty bolted from the living room and a few moments later, Daniel heard her door slam shut. He winced slightly. He hadn't meant to upset her. Looking round at the remnants of their almost perfect evening, Daniel wasn't sure what to do next. Should he just let her be and give her some space? But he hated having her upset with him. Worse than that, he hated her being alone and upset like that. His mind made up, Daniel started up the stairs to Betty's room.

At first he simply stood outside, nervously pacing back and forth at her door. Taking a deep breath, Daniel finally stopped in front of the door and knocked gently on the wood.

"Betty, it's Daniel. Please let me in," He called through the door.

There was no answer.

Trying his luck, he turned the knob. It wasn't locked. Very slowly, Daniel opened the door to see Betty sitting on the edge of the bed. She'd pulled her knees up to her chest, her head resting over them as she stared out at the view of the ocean. It was as though she were trying to make herself as small as possible. Betty turned slightly then and caught sight of Daniel.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," She said softly, "It's just..." She trailed off with a sigh.

Daniel walked towards her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"It's ok Betty. You don't need to explain."

"Yes, I do. It's just...hard for me," Betty looked at Daniel. She sat up straight, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Take your time. Just tell me what happened, who broke your heart?" Daniel asked.

Betty sighed.

"Gosh...it was two years ago; before your father hired me to be your assistant. I was interning at a local newspaper in Queens. That's where I met him."

Betty took in a shaky breath.

"His name was Henry Grubstick. He was a junior reporter at the newspaper. He was smart, handsome in a geeky sort of way, and reminded me of Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, minus the superman body," Betty smiled faintly.

"Anyway, I had a pretty big crush on him, actually started to fall in love with him. But I never told him because I was afraid of what he might say. I'd been working at the paper for about three months and we'd become friends. Then at the Christmas party, we both had a little too much to drink and I blurted out that I liked him. He told me that he liked me too and after that, we started seeing each other. We'd been dating for five months; in fact, it was going on to our sixth month anniversary. I was making dinner for us at my place when he called to say that he was running late and would be home at 7. At 9, when he still wasn't back, I decided to bring the dinner to him at the office,"

Betty swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat.

"I opened the door and there was Henry with his ex-girlfriend, having sex on his desk." She finished sadly.

Daniel was shocked. He could only begin to imagine Betty's heartbreak.

"Betty...I don't know...what to say..." He trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything," She sniffed slightly, the tears that had been threatening to spill throughout her tale beginning to come.

"But that night my heart shattered just like my casserole bowl," Betty said wryly, "Into a million pieces."

She turned away from Daniel then.

"I was a damn fool to believe he loved me; that any man could," she spoke through her tears, "I'm Ugly Betty."

"No, you are not," Daniel told Betty firmly. "Betty, look at me."

She ignored him. Daniel grabbed her shoulders turning her round to face him but she only stared down at her lap, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Betty, look at me," Daniel repeated. He gently drew his hand under her chin to get her to look up at him. Reluctantly she met his gaze.

"You are not ugly, not one bit," He told her sincerely, "And I'm sorry about what happened with Henry. He was an idiot and you should never have had your heart broken like that. But you can't let that one bad experience make you turn your back on finding real love. And believe me when I say that you are no Ugly Betty. You are beautiful both inside and out."

Betty smiled slightly then and leaned into Daniel, hugging him. He caught her in his embrace, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Betty sighed and relaxed closer to him. Her head was resting right against his chest and she could feel his heart beating. It felt lovely, really soothing and sort of...

Betty suddenly became aware that she was no longer crying. Hoping that Daniel didn't think she was ungrateful, Betty slowly pulled away from him.

"Thanks," She sniffed up at him, "Sorry about this."

"Don't be sorry," He said.

Betty waited, expecting him to flash his usual slightly mocking smile, but he didn't. Daniel stared down at her, his azure eyes dark and serious, and didn't move. Betty stared back up at him. A stillness settled on them. A waiting. Daniel moved slightly, and Betty jumped. But he was only reaching up to pull at her hair tie. He gently tugged at the band, causing her raven tresses to fall to her shoulders in soft waves that framed her face. Daniel brought his hand slightly lower to stroke her cheek. The touch of his hand sent a little thrill through her. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer towards him, not that she needed much pulling. They hovered in space, mouths almost touching, moving infinitesimally closer. Finally, Daniel bent his head, put his lips to Betty's and kissed her. The kiss was chaste at first, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. When she didn't pull away, Daniel kissed her again, this time slightly more insistent, with more passion and dare she say, love.

Betty noticed all kinds of things that she'd never noticed before. Daniel smelt amazing. His scent was overwhelming, manly and sweet. How hard and firm his back felt as she ran her hands along the cotton fabric of his t-shirt, pulled over his broad shoulders. Daniel moved away from her only long enough to take off his shirt before he kissed her once more, his hand moving to tangle in her hair. Betty ran her hands down his chest, as far as the waistband of his jeans, bringing a low moan from Daniel. He had such a beautiful chest, such smooth skin, such a flat stomach. His breathing grew heavy when she started working on his jeans. First his button, then his fly. Her touch excited him. She took his boxers with his jeans, leaving him naked while she remained fully clothed.

Noticing this, Daniel moved to get Betty as naked as he was, first taking off her shirt. He reached behind her and removed her bra before he gently laid her down on the bed. He cupped her breast with his hand and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. He ran his hands down to her hips and went to work on her jeans. He kissed her navel tenderly as he gently pulled her panties off. Their eyes met again as he slowly crawled up on top of her and slipped himself inside.

Betty moaned softly. He gently rocked with her, holding her as close to him as possible, trying to take in as much of her as he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist for better support. Spurred on by her soft moans, he continued to rock her back and forth. She couldn't get enough of him. His rhythm and pace satisfied her in ways she'd never felt before.

Betty closed her eyes and listened to his heavy breathing. Daniel was sweating more now. As their pace quickened, Daniel reached for Betty's hands, interlocking their fingers. They held hands tightly, as though they were holding on for dear life as the ripples of pleasure built and built. Afterwards, when it was over, they continued to hold on to each other, kissing each other gently. It was in this manner, wrapped up in each other that Daniel and Betty eventually drifted off to sleep.


	8. What Happens Now

Daniel woke up to see Betty sleeping peacefully across from him; the early morning rays filtered in through the partially drawn curtains, bathing the room in a soft glow. Or perhaps it was them that were truly glowing. Watching her sleep, Daniel couldn't even begin to fathom how amazing the previous night had been. He felt lucky to be in love with a woman like Betty and lying here with her now. Betty slowly began to stir, her deep, brown eyes opening.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Daniel smiled lazily.

Betty's eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings; the events of last night flooding back to her.

"Oh my god," She covered her mouth with a sheet, "oh my god," she repeated like a mantra.

Daniel chuckled.

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning," Betty said, her voice slightly muffled by the bed sheet.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Bad morning breath," Betty replied.

"Oh I see," Daniel said easily, not caring in the slightest. "So how are you feeling?"

Betty sighed.

"Umm...good actually, pretty good," She paused awkwardly, "So where do we go from here?"

Daniel reached to gently play with a lock of her hair.

"Let's start with breakfast and then take it from there. Sound good?" He suggested.

"Sounds great," Betty replied.

"Good." Daniel pulled the cover back slightly from Betty's mouth and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'll let you get dressed and when you're ready, breakfast will be ready," Daniel said, slipping out of bed and putting on a robe.

Betty sat up, carefully covering herself with the bed sheet.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and moved to sit on the bed in front of Betty. He leaned in, giving her another kiss.

"No. Thank you, Betty."

DBDBDBDBDBD

Daniel was making scrambled eggs, humming and dancing to the tune of "Let's stay together". The toast popped and Daniel moved to fetch the slices when he heard soft giggling. Betty was standing at the kitchen counter.

"Do you always do that while making breakfast?" She said, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

Daniel chuckled as he grabbed the toast and went back to flipping the eggs.

"No, I don't. You have good timing," Daniel continued, dumping the scrambled eggs unceremoniously on to two plates, "breakfast is just about done."

"Great, it smells really good," Betty said appreciatively.

Within a few minutes, Daniel finished fixing their plates and he and Betty settled down to eat. There was a silence that was just slightly awkward as they finished their breakfast; the memory of the previous night still fresh in both their minds. Betty didn't know where to go from here with Daniel. Being with him last night had been amazing. And she did care for him, she really liked him. She liked him a lot. But whether she was in love with him was a totally different story. Their night together still seemed like a dream and Betty wasn't certain of anything. Everything was going too fast for her.

Daniel, on the other hand, thought that Betty was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He'd never felt like this about any other woman, and he wasn't going to be like Alex in "Two Weeks Notice." He needed to tell Betty how much he really does care for her. Daniel was about to tell her as much when Betty beat him to the punch.

"Daniel, last night..." She started awkwardly.

"Betty, hold that thought," Daniel interrupted.

"Daniel, please-"

"Betty, just let me say what I need to say," Daniel cut her off again.

"Last night..." He took a deep breath, "There are no words to describe what happened between us last night," Daniel's expression was a mixture of awe, bewilderment and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"But I know what I was feeling," He continued.

"And what were you feeling?" Betty asked timidly.

"You are so different from the other women I've dated. And I mean that in a good way. You made me realize that love can come unexpectedly," Daniel told her.

"Love?" Betty said, hardly daring to breathe.

"Yes," Daniel nodded, gazing at her tenderly, "love. I know it's crazy; we've only just started to get to know one another. And I know that I may be going up against my family, my co-workers and even a part of myself, the worst part. But I can't help what I feel."

Daniel reached across the table for her hand, taking it gently in his own.

"I love you Betty Suarez, I love you," His eyes were dark and serious; he was looking at her very much like he had been last night.

Betty was stunned. She knew she should say something, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to get something out. But what could she say to that; especially when she was still uncertain of the depth of her feelings for Daniel.

.

"Betty, now would be the time to say something," Daniel smiled tentatively.

"Daniel, I..." the house phone rang cutting her off.

Daniel made no move to answer it. What Betty had to say was far more important. Betty looked from Daniel to the ringing phone.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She asked.

Daniel sighed and resigned himself to answering the phone.

"Hello?" He said, picking up the handset.

"Daniel thank god," The deep baritone voice of Bradford Meade boomed down the line.

"Dad?"

"Yes, this is your father. I've been trying to reach you on your cell," Bradford said.

"Sorry, Dad I had it off," Daniel explained.

"Well, leave it on from now on," Bradford told him firmly. "I'm sorry to have to cut your vacation short, but I need you and Betty to come back to New York. We've decided to bring the release date of your first issue forward. There's still a lot of work to be done and I need you back here now."

"Yes Dad. We'll be back as soon as we can," Daniel said.

"Good. And as soon as you get in, we need to talk privately in my office," Bradford told his son.

Daniel gulped audibly.

"I'll see you soon dad."

Bradford said goodbye and then hung up.

Betty could tell that Daniel wasn't too happy when he came back to her at the table. She looked at him inquisitively.

"That was my father," He answered her unasked question, "I'm sorry Betty, but he wants us to come back to work ASAP."

"Oh, it figures," She shrugged slightly, "Well we better get going then," Betty started to leave the table.

"Betty wait!" Daniel yelled, grabbing a hold of her arm, "Not so fast. I need to know what you think about what we were discussing earlier...before the phone call..."

Betty sighed.

"Daniel...I...this...us..." She struggled, "It's all going too fast for me. I mean, I don't know what to think or feel right now."

"What about last night? How did you feel last night?" Daniel asked.

"Last night, was amazing. Being with you, it was all so surreal for me Daniel. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to say," Betty told him wriggling out of his grasp.

Betty started up the stairs to her room to pack leaving Daniel standing there, wondering what just happened.

."I am sorry"

Daniel closed the doors to the summer house, sad to think that this might be the last time he would be here with Betty. The air was thick with the tension of things that had been said and also left unsaid. Neither Daniel nor Betty said much as they got into the car and started the long journey homeward. Finally, after driving for 2 hours in silence, Betty couldn't take it any longer.

"Daniel?" She started.

There was no response.

"Daniel please," Betty tried again. "You have to understand that I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you, I really do. And that's why I wanted to be honest with you and say that I just think this is going so fast."

Still Daniel said nothing.

Betty was starting to get slightly annoyed by how childish she felt Daniel was acting.

"Fine, I guess this is what I get for being honest," She snapped.

Almost the minute the words had left her mouth, Betty regretted them. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Daniel," She tried to apologize. At Daniel's ongoing silence, she continued helplessly,

"Listen, if you don't mind, I'd like to see Amanda before heading back to work. So maybe you can drop me off at the hospital and then I'll meet you at work. We'll talk later then."

"Sure no problem," Daniel said finally.

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" Betty asked sadly.

"Betty, I think we both said what needs to be said."

"Ok," She said quietly.

Betty turned away from Daniel to look out the window. She caught sight of her reflection in the side view mirror. She was shedding silent tears.

Daniel didn't know what to say to Betty. He felt like a fool for thinking that Betty would feel the same for him that he desperately felt for her. But who was he kidding anyway? He was a playboy and a screw-up. He wasn't worth it, wasn't worthy of her. That is why Daniel didn't have the strength to look at her or speak to her. If he did, he was afraid he would break down.

Betty didn't know what else to say to make Daniel feel better and resigned herself to the tense silence that had settled around them like a thick cloud. For the remaining 5 hour journey, Betty pretended to sleep and Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the road. Neither of them had ever felt more miserable.

Finally, they re-entered the city. Daniel drove to the hospital, as Betty had requested. He parked and then wordlessly got out of the car to help her with her bags. When there was nothing left to busy themselves with, they stood there dejectedly, not quite meeting each other's gaze.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Betty didn't know what else to say.

Daniel looked up at her briefly, before returning his gaze to an invisible spot on the pavement.

"I'm sorry too Betty," Daniel replied softly.

Then without thinking, Daniel leaned in and gave Betty a kiss on the cheek. As soon he'd done it, he bolted, rushing back into his car without so much as a goodbye and sped away. Betty stood there in tears and watched him drive off into the distance.

Daniel arrived back at MODE shortly after dropping Betty at the hospital. He knew he was supposed to see his father but he needed time to think about what had happened between him and Betty. That time was short-lived when the phone rang. Daniel looked across his office to Betty's desk. He smiled slightly as he pictured all the times Betty was usually sat right there; a smile on her face as she answered cheerfully, "Daniel Meade's office". But she wasn't there today so Daniel picked up himself.

"Daniel Meade's office, Daniel speaking."

"Daniel, I see you've arrived back."

Daniel groaned inwardly as he recognized his father's voice.

"Yes Dad, I just got back."

"Good, then I expect I'll see you in my office," Bradford said.

Daniel sighed.

"Now?" He said incredulously, "I mean, I've just driven for 5 hours."

"I know, but I need to see you now. It's very important."

"Fine," Daniel said resignedly, "I'm on my way."

Daniel hung up and made his way to see his father.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Betty stood in the doorway to Amanda's hospital room. She was lying on the bed, listening to her iPod, when Betty knocked on the door. Amanda looked up and gestured for Betty to come in.

"Betty, nice to see you," Amanda said, turning her iPod off, "Come in."

"Thanks," Betty took the seat by Amanda's bedside, setting her luggage down also.

"How are you feeling? I thought you'd be released already."

"I'm fine," Amanda replied, "but I thought I'd stay longer because well, lets just say that my doctor is a real hunk, if you know what I mean?"

"No I don't," Betty said, confused.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Never mind then. But I'm actually getting released today; Marc will be picking me up later."

"Good," Betty said distractedly, her mind wandering to thoughts of Daniel.

"So how are you or should I ask where you've been? You've been MIA since, uh...you know," Amanda said sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh, I have been busy with a few things," Betty explained awkwardly.

Amanda smirked slightly.

"Let me guess - Daniel things."

"Yeah," Betty admitted, shaking her head in agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amanda asked.

"No, not really," Betty said, shaking her head no.

"I see," Amanda said seriously, "I understand, you don't trust me, not after..." She trailed off, "I understand," She repeated, "you don't have to tell me anything Betty."

"Amanda, I do trust you," Betty said earnestly.

Amanda shot Betty a you've got to be kidding me look.

"Ok," Betty conceded, "so maybe I don't entirely trust you. But you did try to get me to quit."

"Yes I did," Amanda admitted, "And I was a fool for doing it ok, but I was still hung up on Daniel. And he asked me to, and I couldn't very well say no to him, and..." Amanda blurted, her words coming out in a rush.

"Wait a minute," Betty interrupted her babbling, "Daniel told you to get rid of me?"

Amanda wouldn't meet Betty's gaze.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. But yes, he did."

"When?" Betty asked.

"At the photo shoot, when you were running late," Amanda replied.

Amanda stole a glance at Betty.

"Betty?" She said when the young woman beside her still hadn't said anything.

Betty was furious; her eyes darkening dangerously and her mouth set in a grim line.

"Excuse me Amanda," She said tightly, moving to leave, "But I have to go and kill Daniel Meade."

"Betty, WAIT!" Amanda grabbed at her sleeve. Betty couldn't leave, not until she heard everything that Amanda had to say.

"What Amanda?" Betty said, her voice uncharacteristically sharp.

"There is more to it," Amanda explained, "more I need to tell you. There's something you should know before you walk out that door."

dbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

In the elevator, Daniel made his way up to the 50th floor of the Meade building. The elevator doors glided open with a resounding ping! and Daniel stepped out to see his father playing indoor golf. Thinking he could sneak off, Daniel tried to back away to the elevator as quietly as possible. But it was too late as Bradford had already seen him.

"Nice try Daniel, now get your butt in here," Bradford ordered curtly.

Daniel sighed and entered his father's office.

"This better be important, Dad."

"It is important son," Bradford turned to face his son. "So your vacation with Betty was nice, I hope."

"Yes it was. I got to know Betty a lot more."

"I'm glad."

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh, wishing his father would just get to the point.

"Dad, enough with the small talk. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you sit down," Bradford suggested.

"Dad! I don't want to sit down!" Daniel yelled, "JUST TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT??!"

"Betty. You have to fire Betty," Bradford blurted out.

Daniel's mouth dropped open and his heart sank.

"What?" He choked out.

"You have to fire Betty," Bradford repeated calmly.

"I heard you the first time Dad, but why?"

Bradford sat across from his son.

"Daniel, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said, confused.

"It doesn't take long for a father to know when his son has just slept with a woman."

Realization dawned on Daniel's face.

"Dad, it's not what you think," He said quickly.

"Oh really, so then you didn't sleep with Betty?" Bradford eyed his son skeptically.

"Ok," Daniel admitted, "So I did sleep with Betty."

"Daniel..." Bradford started, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I know, Dad, I know," Daniel said, "But please. You have to believe me when I say that it's different with her. Betty is different from all the others."

"Really? How?" Bradford asked; he was still skeptical.

"I love her, Dad" Daniel admitted.

Bradford looked at his son in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You love Betty?" Bradford repeated.

"With all of my heart," Daniel added.

"Well I am sorry son, but that will make it even harder for you to fire her."

"Dad, please!" Daniel pleaded, "Don't make me do this. Betty doesn't deserve this!"

"I know, Daniel," His father agreed, "She deserves better. And I promise that she will get a glowing recommendation from me to work for any other magazine. But if you don't fire her, not only will I do it for you, but she will get nothing from me. Now what will it be Daniel?" Bradford asked harshly.

Daniel sighed in defeat.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to fire Betty," Daniel said sadly, all the fight had gone out of his voice.

"Good," Bradford replied, satisfied. "You're doing the right thing for her Daniel."

"I hope so," Daniel said darkly, "but if you're wrong, then damn you!" Daniel snarled and stormed out of his father's office.

dbdbdbdbdbdbd

Back at the hospital, Amanda was relieved that Betty had agreed to listen to her.

"Well Amanda?" Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest, "What is it?"

Amanda swallowed.

"I wasn't finished," She explained. "Yes, Daniel did order me to find a way to get rid of you and I was persistent in doing just that. But then he changed his mind."

"He changed his mind?" Betty said, her voice had softened, "When?"

"After the dance you two shared at the ball. He told me to back off, but I was so jealous of you, I kept trying to get rid of you anyway. But every time, the same thing happened."

"What was that?" Betty asked.

"I failed," Amanda told her as though it was obvious. "I failed because Daniel is in love with you. And it broke my heart to see you two together at the ball and that's why I left with Becks. I wanted someone to feel that way about me. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you Betty, can you forgive me?" Amanda said earnestly.

Betty smiled.

"Of course I can Amanda. Love, it makes you do crazy things sometimes," Betty said accepting Amanda's apology.

"Speaking of love, tell me Betty Suarez, are you in love with Daniel Meade?" Amanda asked.

Betty sighed.

"I don't know."

Amanda looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, you don't know. You either love the man or not - it's that simple."

"It is not simple Amanda," Betty said tiredly, "It's very complicated."

"No, it isn't Betty," Amanda insisted, "Maybe it's hard at first. But if your love is pure and true, it will win out in the end."

Betty shook her head.

"That is a fairytale," She said, "not real life."

"Ok then," Amanda said undeterred, "let me ask you a few questions to see if you really do love Daniel, ok?"

"Ok," Betty reluctantly agreed.

Amanda smirked again.

"Does Daniel make you smile every time you see him?" She asked.

Betty smiled as she answered.

"Yes," She said.

"Good," Amanda nodded approvingly, "And does Daniel make you feel like you are the only woman in the world for him?"

"Yes," Betty replied.

Amanda looked at Betty closely.

"Last one. When you made love to him, did you feel as though you were one?"

Betty didn't have to say it. She simply shook her head yes. Amanda was triumphant.

"So Betty Suarez," She said smugly, "Are you in love with Daniel Meade?"

Betty felt her eyes well with tears.

"Yes," She admitted, "I am. I love Daniel Meade."

"So go and tell him then!" Amanda encouraged her.

"Right," Betty said, jumping up. She barely paused to say goodbye to Amanda before she hurried out into the corridor and straight into a handsome, dashing young doctor.

"Are you Amanda's doctor?" Betty asked curiously, remembering her earlier remarks about her doctor being a hunk.

"Yes that's right," He replied pleasantly, "I'm Dr. Charles Bingley. Nice to meet you..."

"Betty, Betty Suarez," She supplied. "Dr. Bingley, my friend Amanda likes you," Betty shot the blonde a knowing look, "so do you mind my asking if you like her?"

"Betty!" Amanda yelled

"Amanda, I am asking the doctor a question," She said innocently, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes," Dr. Bingley admitted, "I do I think she is a decent woman."

"Then ask her out already!" Betty smiled.

Ignoring Amanda's protests, Betty excused herself, leaving Dr. Bingley and Amanda alone.

"I'm sorry about my friend Doc," Amanda apologized, embarrassed, "She just found out that she's in love."

"I see, and please, call me Charles," He said agreeably.

"Ok Charles," Amanda said shyly, "So would it be possible for you and me to go out for a cup of coffee sometime?" She asked, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Actually, I think I can do better than that," Charles said, "How about dinner and a movie? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Amanda said.

She smiled, no longer embarrassed by Betty but grateful to her. She'd helped her land a good-looking doctor. Now Amanda hoped that Betty would land herself a Daniel Meade.

 

We need to talk"

Daniel was in his office pacing back and forth. He had no idea how to tell Betty that she was fired. Truthfully, part of him was still trying to decide whether he should fire her or not. On the one hand, he felt that if Betty stayed, he would be happy and get to be with her. But that might ruin Betty's chances of achieving her dreams and he would never forgive himself for holding Betty back. But it wasn't that easy to just let her go either. If he fired Betty, she would be able to reach her full potential, but Daniel feared that he wouldn't be a part of that picture and he just couldn't imagine his life without Betty. Daniel was torn between what was right for him, and what was right for Betty. Staring out the window at the fair city of New York, Daniel didn't notice Betty come in until he felt the touch of her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her smiling up at him, then without saying a word they leaned into each other and kissed each other passionately, not caring who saw them.

As the kiss ended, they broke apart. Daniel stroked Betty's hair and saw that her eyes were wet with tears.

"Betty, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Betty laughed.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry about what happened at the summer house."

"Betty there is no need to apologize. I love you and I'm just happy for you to know that."

"I love you too, Daniel," Betty said softly.

Daniel's eyes went wide.

"What?" He said, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

Betty smiled.

"You heard me."

"I know, I just want you to say it again," Daniel admitted shyly.

"I love you, Daniel Meade," Betty replied.

"I love you too, Betty Suarez."

Betty put her arms around Daniel's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, Daniel looked into her eyes and saw how happy she was. He knew what he had to do and he hated it. Abruptly, Daniel pulled away from Betty's embrace.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" Betty asked, worried, "I thought you'd be happy I told you I love you."

Daniel sighed, still facing his desk and not Betty.

"I am happy, Betty, I am."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Daniel closed his eyes, wanting this to be a nightmare and all he had to do was wake up. But it wasn't a nightmare and he had to tell Betty.

"You're fired," He blurted out.

Betty wasn't sure she'd heard Daniel right.

"What did you say?" She said slowly.

"I said you're fired," Daniel repeated with much more calm than he felt, "Please be sure to have your desk cleaned out by the end of the day."

"You can't mean this Daniel," Betty said, a hint of panic starting to creep into her voice.

"I do Betty," Daniel said fighting to hold back tears, "Now please. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave."

"No," Betty said quietly.

"Betty-"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're doing this," Betty yelled stubbornly, "If you're firing me, I have a right to know why Daniel!!"

"You really want to know?!" Daniel whirled around suddenly and his voice had gone up several decibels.

"Yes!" Betty yelled back.

"Betty, you're a distraction."

"Distraction??" Betty said confused, not sure what Daniel meant.

"Yes," Daniel continued, "a distraction. I'm firing you because if you stay here working for me, I won't be able to do my job. And..." Daniel stopped, about to break down in tears.

"And what?" Betty pressed.

Daniel wanted to take it all back and tell her the truth; tell her that his father had told him to fire her, that his father had threatened him, and her future if he didn't. But if Betty knew the truth, that might make her stay and he couldn't have that. No, it was better this way. And there was no turning back now as Daniel took a deep breath, fighting the tears as he continued.

"And I don't have time for distractions."

SLAP!

Betty's hand connected with the side of Daniel's face. His cheek burned and he was pretty sure he'd have a neat, Betty-sized handprint there.

"YOU BASTARD!" Betty yelled, "A distraction? Is that what you think I am? HOW DARE YOU! If you thought I was such a distraction then why did you sleep with me? Why did you tell me you love me? And then when I finally work up the nerve to tell you how I feel, that I love you back, this is what I get! A pink slip?! Well, I'll save you the trouble of firing me because I QUIT! And not just this job but everything! Any idea you might have had of us having a happy ending is dead!"

Daniel was speechless; he didn't know what to say. But he knew that this was his fault, he'd made her hate him.

"I never want to see or hear from you again, do you understand?" Betty continued.

Daniel nodded numbly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Betty."

"Me too," Betty said coldly, "Goodbye Daniel Meade."

Then without another word, Betty stormed out of the office, leaving a heartbroken Daniel to watch her clean out her desk.


	9. Keep Moving Forward

"Matter of Staying Strong"

Betty arrived home in tears after cleaning her desk out at Mode. She was in a state of shock after what had happened between her and Daniel. It all seemed like a bad dream but one that she couldn't wake up from. She arrived home and tried to sneak off to her room without being seen. However Ignacio came out of the living room before she could make her escape.

"Mija? What are you doing home so early?" Ignacio asked curiously.

His expression changed to concern when he saw his daughter's face covered in tears.

"You've been crying?" Ignacio half said, half asked.

Betty didn't answer, she simply fled up the stairs to her room. Ignacio was about to go after his youngest daughter when Hilda stepped in; she'd seen the whole thing.

"Let me take care of it, Papi," She suggested.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go with you, she seems very upset."

"Don't worry," Hilda assured Ignacio, "I will make sure she's ok."

Ignacio nodded in agreement and let Hilda go to Betty, hoping that everything would be ok. In her room, Betty grabbed her journal and pen to write her latest entry.

Dear Journal,

From this day forward, I will no longer have the desire or want to be in love. It is just too hard and painful to deal with. Instead, I will concentrate on achieving my dreams .I will become the editor of a magazine that will change the face of this world. Women won't have to be consumed by the superficial idea of being skinny and having great looks to be successful. BTW, I hate Daniel Meade. I hope I never him see again. I am such a fool for letting him into my heart, for yes Journal, I did fall in love with him but now I want to stop loving him. I guess I will keep my heart under lock and key from now on. All that matters is staying strong...

Betty had just finished writing in her journal when there was a light knock on the door. A moment later, Hilda stood in the doorway.

"Betty, are you ok? Papi saw that you were upset."

When Betty didn't say anything, Hilda grew worried when she saw the box of things that she knew Betty usually had on her desk at Mode.

"Betty, what happened?" Hilda asked.

"I was fired."

"What?"

"Daniel fired me today, after we arrived back from the summer house," Betty explained miserably.

"Betty, that doesn't make any sense," Hilda shook her head and moved to sit next to her sister, "I mean, I thought you guys were having a great time. What changed?"

Betty hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Hilda that she and Daniel slept together, but there was no other way to explain what had happened.

"I slept with him," Betty confessed.

"You what?" Hilda said incredulously, her plucked eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into her hairline.

"Hilda! Please keep your voice down or Papi will hear you!" Betty remonstrated.

"Sorry," Hilda said sheepishly, "But wait," She waved a long, manicured finger, "so you were fired because you slept with Daniel?"

"No, not exactly. Daniel said I was fired, because when it came to his job, I was too much of a distraction for him."

"That..." Hilda trailed off cursing in Spanish, using the foulest, utmost awful words.

Betty cringed.

"Ok, Hilda, enough," Betty said before Hilda started a new blue streak.

"Sorry" Hilda replied, although she didn't look like she was very sorry.

Betty sighed.

"Do you want to know what the worst part of it was?"

"What was it?" Hilda asked.

"I told him I loved him," Betty told Hilda. Her voice broke and once more, Betty burst into tears.

Hilda didn't know what to say. She felt bad for pushing Daniel onto her little sister and felt that some of Betty's pain was her fault. If only she'd known Daniel was like Henry, Hilda thought, she could have saved Betty from this heartache. But all Hilda could do now was comfort her sister and be a shoulder to cry on.  
t was close to 11:00pm when Daniel arrived home after a long day of meetings, photo shoots and press conferences for the release of the next issue. Daniel had to write a speech by the end of the week and he really didn't have the time or energy to write anything. Dropping his luggage on his bed, Daniel started to unpack and found the DVDs he'd rented in between his clothes. He'd forgotten to drop them off. Picking up the case for Two Weeks Notice, Daniel realized that he'd never gotten to see the ending. His luggage abandoned for the moment, Daniel moved to the living room, popping the DVD in the player. He went to scene selection and jumped to the scene where George starts reciting his speech for Lucy. Daniel started to feel as though he were reliving that moment with Betty when they watched the movie. As the speech ended, Daniel watched a broken hearted George leaving Lucy to get back to work. But then Lucy started tearing up with a sudden change of heart and ran after him. It lifted Daniel's heart to see Lucy run into George's arms and he could imagine Betty doing the same to him. Daniel watched George and Lucy share their happily ever after kiss and then stopped the movie. He had an idea; something that could not only achieve his dream but maybe Betty's all at the same time. Daniel jumped up suddenly, in search of a pen and paper to work on not only his speech, but an idea that could launch him in a whole new direction.

DBDBDB

Five Days Later:

With only two days to go until the press launch, Daniel burst into his father's office and threw his proposal down on Bradford's desk.

"What's this?" Bradford said, staring at the slim black folder.

"My idea."

"An idea for what?"

"For my magazine."

"You're creating your own magazine?" Bradford said incredulously.

"Yes," Daniel said firmly.

"Well son, I'm proud of you for taking the initiative, but you have another magazine to run," Bradford said, pushing his son's proposal aside.

" I know. That's why I'm resigning as Editor in Chief of Mode," Daniel told his father.

Bradford stood up from his chair.

"You can't do that."

"I just did," Daniel said firmly, looking his father right in the eye.

"Oh I see," Bradford said, shaking his head as he made his way out from behind his desk, "This is about what happened with Betty isn't it?"

Daniel sighed.

"Yes, some of it is about Betty but it's more than that. This is what I want. I want to do my own thing Dad. I'm starting this magazine with or without your help, but I would really appreciate it if you took the time to look at it. And don't worry about the press launch, I have my speech ready and taken care of, and I won't mention this new magazine until I've gotten it off the ground. Hopefully by that time, I can get Betty back to work along side with me."

Bradford sighed.

"My gosh Daniel, I... Betty, she really has changed you."

"Yes," Daniel said sincerely, "more than you'll ever know. And I will always love her for that, but you know what dad?"

"What?" Bradford said.

"You were right; I had to let her go. She deserves so much more than being my assistant, she deserves to be editor in chief. I think she will do a far better job than me."

"Oh son," Bradford said, patting Daniel's shoulder.

"It's ok Dad," Daniel said a little awkwardly, "Um listen, I know you've got work to do, but please, whenever you have time, take a look at my idea."

Bradford nodded his head in agreement.

"I will."

"Thanks Dad."

Soon after Daniel left, Bradford stood there thinking as he looked at the proposal sitting on his desk. He picked up the folder and read the front page.

Bold and Beauty

The magazine that shows beauty is more than just skin deep.

After reading the front page, Bradford continued to look through the idea his son has for this magazine.

 

"Ready to Spread Your Wings"

Two days later...

It had been a week since Betty had left both MODE and Daniel. At first she regretted it, but after one week, she thought it might have been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was getting her life back on track, deciding to go back to college at Queens University on a full scholarship, to earn her Masters in Journalism. And she was already inundated with many prospective job offers. For now though, Betty had decided to wait until she gets her degree before working again. She was sitting in her room, working on her latest assignment when Hilda called for her.

"Betty, Mail for you!"

Betty made her way downstairs to see what she'd gotten. Hilda stopped in the middle of her game of cards with Justin and held out a letter for Betty. She took the narrow envelope, surprised to see that it was from a magazine that she'd not only never applied to, but never even heard of.

"Mija, what's wrong?" Ignacio asked from where he stood making tamales, "Why aren't you opening it?"

"I don't know Papi. I mean, I want to, but I've never applied or even heard of this magazine before."

"What is it called?" Justin asked, usually knowledgeable on all things to do with the fashion magazine industry.

"Bold and Beauty" Betty replied.

"Nope, never heard of it," Justin said.

"Where is it based?" Ignacio asked.

Betty looked at the return address and was shocked to see where it came from.

"Oh my God!" Betty said.

"What?" the family said in unison, all curious to know.

"It was sent from the Meade Building."

"Well then, maybe Daniel or Mr. Meade got a heads up on a new magazine," Ignacio pointed out, "Come on Betty, open the letter. What harm could it do?"

"Yeah Aunt Betty, open it!" Justin agreed.

Betty sighed as she opened the letter, reading it out loud for her family.

Dear Ms. Beatrice Suarez,

Here at Meade Publications we would like to inform you that we have decided to create a new magazine, "Bold and Beauty". This magazine could reach women such as yourself that are proud of who they are and not consumed by the idea that wearing high fashion is important. I think that you are highly qualified for a position at this magazine and if you are interested at all in this new venture, please come to the MODE press launch today at 6pm. My apologies for this meeting place but the magazine is still under construction and looking for residence within the Meade Building. I hope that you will consider this opportunity and join our staff.

Sincerely,

Bradford Meade, CEO of Meade Publications

"Weird, Bradford Meade offered me a job," Betty thought out loud.

"What does it matter mija? This sounds like the perfect magazine for you to work at. Is it not the magazine you dreamed of having one day?"

"Yes," Betty admitted.

"Then why aren't you going for it?" Ignacio asked.

Justin agreed with his grandfather.

"Yeah Aunt Betty, go for it."

Betty sighed.

"Thanks for the support, but I'm sorry. I just can't take the job, at least not right now."

"What? Why?" Ignacio asked.

"I'm sorry Papi but I have other plans. So if you'll excuse me, I have an assignment to finish," Betty explained and then abruptly left the room.

Ignacio and Justin were about to follow Betty, wanting to know more, but Hilda stopped them.

"Hold on you guys. I'm just as upset as you are, but pushing Betty into this is not going to help," Hilda reasoned, "just let me talk to her ok?"

"Ok. You always know what to do, Hilda," Ignacio said.

"Thanks, Papi," Hilda said as she kissed him on the cheek for luck..

Upstairs in her room, Betty had gone back to working on her assignment when Hilda burst through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Girl, ARE YOU NUTS!" Hilda yelled dramatically.

"Hilda, what on earth-" Betty started, but Hilda cut her off.

"Don't give me that," She reprimanded, waving her finger at Betty, "you just passed up a really great job."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Betty yelled suddenly, "Of course I want that job! It's exactly the kind of magazine I want to work at."

"Then why are you passing it up?"

"It's a hush job, Hilda."

"Hush job?" Hilda said, confused.

"Like hush money," Betty explained, "But in my case instead of money, Daniel and his father offer me a job so I'll keep quiet about what happened between me and Daniel."

"Oh, I see," Hilda said, nodding in understanding. "But Betty, listen to me. You deserve this job. I mean yeah, maybe it is a hush job, but you've worked hard for it too. Just look at yourself. You'll be getting your Masters soon and I have no doubt in my mind that you have earned this job. And not because of who you slept with, but because you worked really hard."

"Thanks Hilda, but I don't think I can bear the thought of running into Daniel. I mean, we'd be working in the same building," Betty told Hilda.

"Now Betty. I know you want this job more than anything, and I will be damned to let a guy like Daniel Meade stand in the way of that dream. So let me ask you, will you let him?" Hilda replied.

"No," Betty said softly.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Hilda sounded like a drill sergeant.

"No!" Betty screamed.

Hilda cheered.

"That's my girl! So what's it going to be Betty? Are you going to take this job or what?"

"I am taking it!" Betty yelled.

"Good! And what if Daniel Meade tries to stand in your way? What will you tell him?" Hilda said.

"Back off Daniel Meade! No man like you is going to stand in the way of achieving my dreams."

"Now that is what I want to hear!" Hilda said as she gave her sister a high five.

"Alright then! Let's get you ready for this press launch."

"Right," Betty said.

Hilda always loved helping her little sister out, especially when it came to giving her makeovers. This time, she was going to go all out, just in case Betty ran into Daniel Meade, to show him what he is really missing. Hilda gave Betty a pretty black sundress with white daisies. Betty put that on first before they started doing her hair or make-up. Next, Hilda worked on Betty's hair. She cut it shoulder length and left her hair down, gently curling it. Last but not least, Hilda got started on Betty's make-up. She decided to leave her sister's make-up light: light brown blush, some eyeliner and eye shadow to bring out her eyes, and finally, a slick of gloss on Betty's lips. After half an hour, Hilda was finished.

Betty looked at herself in the mirror as she put her famous red glasses on. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and was even happier to find that she hadn't needed to change a thing about herself. Then Hilda came from behind her and put on the butterfly necklace their mother had given Betty, just before she died.

"Are you ready to spread your wings, Butterfly?" Hilda asked, securely fastening the gossamer-fine chain around Betty's neck.

Betty sighed.

"Ready as I will ever be."


	10. Follow Your Heart

"Change of Heart"

Daniel watched through the glass window of his office as all the press and reporters entered the conference room, ready for the press launch of the new issue of MODE. He nervously went over his speech for about the thousandth time, stuttering slightly when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was his father.

"Are you ready son?" Bradford said, moving to straighten his son's suit jacket and tie, "not nervous I hope."

"No," Daniel shook his head, "I'm good. Is everyone here?"

"Almost everyone," Bradford nodded, "We should be starting soon."

The older man paused slightly, studying his son.

"Daniel, I read your magazine proposal."

Daniel swallowed audibly.

"You did," he said hesitantly, "what did you think?"

"I think," Bradford said slowly, "that it's a great idea. And I would be more than honored to help you get it off the ground."

Daniel smiled.

"Thank you Dad."

"But on one condition," Bradford said gravely.

Daniel knew that was coming. He sighed slightly.

"And what's that?"

"Hire Betty as your co-editor in chief of the magazine," Bradford told Daniel.

Daniel frowned in confusion.

"What? Why?" He said incredulous, "You made me fire her and now, you're threatening me if I don't hire her."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was wrong Daniel," Bradford admitted, "I didn't realize how much you've really changed or how much you love Betty. I never should have interfered and I hope you can forgive me," He said solemnly.

Daniel smiled at his father. He could tell he really was sorry.

"You are forgiven Dad."

Daniel's expression clouded slightly.

"I'm not sure that Betty can forgive me though," He said softly, remembering the anger and hurt he'd seen in her eyes when they'd had that horrible fight.

"Give her some time Daniel," Bradford said reassuringly, "You never know, she might have a change of heart."

"I hope so, I just wish she was here," Daniel said wistfully.

Bradford patted his son on the back.

"I know," Bradford said, trying to hide his smile, "Maybe if you just wished a little bit harder, it might come true," He said cryptically.

Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. I'll see you out there then."

"Ok," Daniel said watching his father leave.

Alone in his office now, Daniel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wishing for Betty to come there and forgive him and let him have another chance. What Daniel didn't know was that his wish had already come true. Betty was stepping out of the elevators on the MODE floor, making her way to the large, round reception desk where Amanda was busy directing press in to the conference room.

"Hey Betty!" Amanda said, catching sight of her friend. She moved to give Betty a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd quit."

"I did, but Bradford Meade asked to see me so here I am. Do you know where he is?" Betty asked.

"Speak of the devil," Amanda muttered under her breath, as the man in question came striding smartly towards them.

"Betty" Bradford said warmly, "I'm happy you decided to come. If you'll follow me, we can speak for a moment."

"Certainly, sir," Betty said politely.

Betty waved goodbye to Amanda and followed Bradford to a secluded corridor.

"Thank you for coming, Betty," He said once more, "I take it you got my letter."

"Yes, I did," Betty nodded, "You offered me a job sir."

"And have you given any thought to whether you'd like to accept it?" Bradford continued.

"Well, I'd like to know a little bit more about it first, sir."

"Well," Bradford started, "Daniel-"

"I'm sorry," Betty interrupted, immediately tense, "if this job involves working with Daniel, I can't take it," Betty said, polite but firm.

"Even if it's a position as co-editor in chief?" Bradford asked.

"What?" Betty said, surprised. "You want me to be co-editor in chief of Daniel's new magazine? I'm sorry sir, but I don't think so."

Betty started to leave but Bradford stopped her.

"Betty, listen to me," He implored, "It's my fault Daniel fired you, not his. He wanted you to stay but I forced his hand. I threatened him with jeopardizing your future if he didn't."

"Why, would you do that?" Betty said, her voice softening.

"Because I thought you would be like all the other assistants and cause an uproar for the company. I didn't realize at the time how much my son truly cares for you. Betty, I'm sorry. I was wrong. But please don't punish Daniel for my misjudgment. He needs you. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to him. So please Betty, the job... at least think about it."

Bradford left then, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts.

It was a lot to take in. The job, Bradford's mistake, and working with Daniel again. Daniel, Betty thought. She'd been wrong about him. Daniel had fired her because he loved her; he'd been trying to protect her, to give her a better future even if that meant he would lose her. It was sweet, it was caring, it was......

Betty smiled to herself and realized that she'd fallen in love with Daniel Meade all over again.

"More to life"

Betty was looking for Daniel in the conference room. She needed to talk to him, to apologize for misjudging him, but the room was thick with press and there was no way she'd be able to reach him. Instead, Betty went back to the reception desk, quickly grabbing a pen and paper to write a short note to Daniel. She spotted Amanda loitering nearby again and caught her eye, motioning for her to come over.

"Betty, you're still here," Amanda said reaching her, "have you changed your mind about quitting?"

"Sort of," Betty said distractedly, "but listen; I know that the press conference is about to start, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

Betty handed her the note.

"Give this to Daniel, please. Amanda can you do that?"

Amanda smiled.

"Consider it done," She said, sashaying away and determined to give the note to Daniel.

"Thank you!" Betty yelled after her.

Amanda was not afraid to push and shove her way through the press to get to Daniel, sitting along side his table on the small stage. Having made her way through the crowd, Amanda stood to the side, a few feet or so away from Daniel, and tried calling to him. He didn't hear her the first time, so she wolf-whistled at him instead. He turned to see Amanda waving at him frantically, wanting him to come over to her. Daniel sighed slightly, but he went to her.

"Amanda, the conference is just about to start," He protested.

"I know, but I have an important message for you," She explained.

"Can it wait?" Daniel said.

"No, it can't," Amanda insisted, "Just take it and read it ok."

"Fine," Daniel grabbed the note from her, "I will read it, but it better be important," He said irritably.

"Oh it is," Amanda smiled slyly and sneaked off back to Betty.

Making his way back to his seat, Daniel opened the note. His eyes widened in shock.

Dear Daniel,

I know what you did, I was wrong before. Let me make it up to you. I'll meet you in your office after the conference.

Love,

Betty

Daniel couldn't begin to describe how getting that note made him feel. It was the best note he'd ever gotten and he was so caught up in what it said, he didn't notice his father trying to get his attention.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm, yes Dad?"

"Are you ok?"

"I 'm fine," Daniel smiled, "Look," He handed Bradford Betty's note.

The older man stole a quick glance and smiled.

"Good for you son," Bradford handed back the note, "but now we need for this conference to start."

Daniel nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up at the podium, stuffing the note in his trouser pocket as several camera flashes went off. Betty stood quietly at the back of the room, watching him intently as he started reciting his speech.

"I'd like to start by thanking you all for coming to this, the launch of our latest issue, introducing the new and fresh side of MODE."

Daniel swallowed slightly.

"I know that there was a lot of skepticism when I replaced my sister Alexis, as editor-in-chief of MODE. Most of the press here will acknowledge me as the "Bachelor"; the "Playboy" who sleeps with his assistants. And two or three months ago, you wouldn't have been wrong. I'll be the first to admit, that was who I was. But not anymore. Working at this magazine, I've learned a lot about taking responsibility for myself, as well as for others. I've also learned that there is more to life than wearing high fashion or being skinny."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"That is why, I, Daniel Meade, have decided to step down as editor-in-chief of MODE magazine."

An unintelligible murmur of surprise rippled through the conference room. The press had had the wind knocked out of them, utterly shocked by the news of Daniel's resignation from MODE.

Betty felt incredibly proud of Daniel, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the man he was becoming.

"My sister Alexis Meade," Daniel continued, "will be returning to her position in charge of MODE, when she comes back in the next few weeks. And I will be co-creating and co-editor-in-chief of a new magazine called, 'Bold and Beauty'."

At this news, the press now recovered from their earlier shock, were firing questions all at once about the new magazine and the identity of the other co-editor-in-chief .

"At this present time, I am not at liberty to give you any further information about the new publication or my partner on the project. I suggest you wait until the magazine hits the stands. For now, I'll leave it to my father to answer any questions you might have, thank you again," Daniel finished.

Daniel quickly left the podium, hoping to make a break for it and leave the conference room. But it was useless, the press surrounded him like vultures around a carcass.

"Hey!" A female voice suddenly called; it was Amanda. At some point, she'd pushed her way through the crowd to stand next to him.

"I know who the co-editor-in-chief is, I just saw her. Follow me!"

Daniel turned to Amanda, shocked.

But she simply gave him a reassuring wink and whispered,

"Don't worry, I've got your back. Now go get her tiger, she's waiting for you."

Daniel quickly whispered thanks back and shot her a grateful look as she danced away, in front of the crowd.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Amanda called to the excited reporters, "follow me!"

As Amanda took the press on a wild goose chase, Daniel made his way to his office; hoping to get back together with the woman he loves, Betty Suarez.

"Highly Qualified"

Daniel rushed into his office, hoping to see Betty. He couldn't help the disappointment that flooded through him when he didn't see anyone there.

"Betty?" He called softly.

He was about to leave when he heard her soft reply.

"Mr. Meade."

Daniel smiled as Betty swiveled round in his desk chair, facing him.

"I wonder if you can help me," She continued, slightly teasing.

"What can I do for you Miss Suarez?" Daniel smiled, playing along.

Betty got up from the chair and walked towards him slowly.

"Well, I was told that you are looking for a Co - Editor in Chief for your new magazine. I wondered if you would be interested in considering me for the job?"

"Really, well what are your qualifications?" Daniel asked, mock-serious.

"I'll soon be graduating from Queens College with my Masters in Journalism," Betty said, scoping out every inch of Daniel as she said so.

Daniel swallowed slightly, well aware of Betty checking him out.

"Intelligence is a very good quality" He conceded.

"I'm also a very hard worker," Betty continued. She was standing very close to him now, absently playing with his tie.

"And, I'm very flexible," Betty smiled up at him.

Daniel tried his hardest to keep a serious face. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"How flexible?" Daniel moved to rest his hands lightly on Betty's waist.

"I'm willing to work very late if need be," She put her arms around him.

"Well Miss Suarez, I must say, you are highly qualified for the position," Daniel said, genuinely impressed.

"So I'm hired?" Betty coaxed.

"You're hired," Daniel said firmly, "I'm sorry for firing you in the first place."

Betty stroked his face.

"It's okay; I'm sorry too," She sighed softly, "I know the truth now. Your father told me everything. And I love you so much for being willing to let me go if it meant I'd be happy. But you know what Daniel Meade?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I could never be happy without you. I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Betty," Daniel said pulling her closer to him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, but what Daniel and Betty didn't know was that a stray press photographer from the New Yorker had wandered near the fish bowl office and saw the notorious "Bachelor" Daniel, kissing the beautiful "Butterfly" Betty. He took a few shots of them kissing, before yelling out to them.

"Hey! Smile lovebirds!"

Startled, Betty and Daniel broke from their lip-lock but stayed in each other's embrace, giving the photographer yet another picture of them, this time in each other's arms.

The next day, their picture was plastered across the New Yorker's social pages with the headline, The Bachelor and the Butterfly. The caption read: Notorious bachelor Daniel Meade and his new work partner and lover Betty Suarez hit it off together with their new magazine, "Bold and Beauty", coming to news stands soon."  
Epilogue

One Year Later

January 8th, 2010

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry for not writing lately, but Daniel and I have been very busy. We got married last August after only three months together, can you believe it? It was such a beautiful day. We were married on the beach near the summer house. And we've been working together on our new magazine, "Bold and Beauty" that has its one year anniversary today! I couldn't be happier to be co-editor-in-chief of such a wonderful magazine. I have to tell you journal, I've achieved most of my dreams and now I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life with Daniel. You see, I have a secret; a secret that I can't even tell you journal, not until I tell Daniel.

Betty had just finished typing her latest journal entry into the computer at her office at Bold and Beauty, when Daniel knocked on the door.

"You're still working?" He said.

"Just finishing up Daniel," Betty said, as she shut down her computer and moved to grab her coat.

"Oh were not leaving yet," Daniel shook his head, taking her coat from her.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's our magazine's one year anniversary," Daniel said, smiling.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Amanda and a bunch of Daniel and Betty's friends burst through Betty's office door.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

Amanda popped a bottle of champagne and her fiancé Charles, the doctor, started filling people's glasses. Betty panicked slightly when Amanda came to offer her a glass.

"Please, no Amanda, no champagne for me really," Betty said politely, trying to hide that she was a little nervous.

"Are you sure Betty?" Daniel said surprised, "I mean we should be celebrating."

Amanda was dancing in front of Betty and Daniel with two champagne flutes in her hand.

"Your husband is right Betty. This is a time of celebration, unless..." Then it hit Amanda; suddenly she knew why Betty didn't want to take any champagne.

"Unless, what?" Daniel asked.

Amanda shook her head. She knew that Betty should be the one to tell Daniel why.

"Nothing, never mind... um... I'll get you a glass of water," She said quickly.

"Thanks, Amanda."

"No problem," Amanda said, leaving to get Betty some water.

Daniel, however, was growing suspicious. He wasn't sure why Betty didn't want any champagne and he didn't understand Amanda's evasiveness either.

"Ok what is going on?" He asked, "Are you sure you don't want champagne?"

"No, I'm fine," Betty told Daniel.

"Ok. I'll have champagne for the both of us then." Daniel said.

Amanda came back then with champagne for Daniel and a glass of water for Betty. Amanda started to chant.

"Toast! Toast!"

Everyone else was soon chanting as well. Daniel and Betty exchanged a look, silently agreeing that she should give it. Betty nodded.

"Thank you," Betty said warmly and the crowd settled down.

"Daniel and I are very proud to edit this magazine and it's been amazing to work not only with the man I love, but with each and every one of you. I've been really lucky to have most of my dreams come true this past year, and this magazine is a big part of that. So to Bold and Beauty, may we go from strength to strength with great success!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Here! Here!" The crowd agreed.

"And while I'm making this announcement, seeing we are in the company of friends," Betty exchanged a look with Amanda, "I might as well make another one," She continued.

Everyone looked at Betty curiously, wondering what she was going to say. She took a deep breath.

"You all remember how I kept complaining about having the stomach flu last week?"

There was a general murmur of yes in the room.

"Well, I went to the doctor and I don't have the stomach flu. Rather, I got the greatest news any woman can receive," Betty could feel herself tearing up.

"Everyone," Betty looked at her husband gazing at her affectionately, "Daniel," She continued, "I learned that I'm three weeks pregnant."

The room erupted in cheers and cries of joy. Daniel was still in shock. He went up to Betty and touched her stomach gently.

"We're having a baby?" He said, in complete awe.

Betty smiled.

"We're having a baby."

Taking Betty into his arms, Daniel was overjoyed. He kissed her gently, almost reverently.

"My god, I love you," He said, his voice choked with emotion.

"I love you too," Betty said.

They kissed once more as everyone continued to congratulate them about the baby.

The end


End file.
